Untamable Bond
by OthersideRaptor
Summary: She never wanted her parents to be murdered. She never wanted to become BioSyn's new science experiment. She never wanted to be at Jurassic World. She wasn't counting on being an Alpha. She never wanted to see him again...Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate my old prologue so much, lol**

Prologue: Part Raptor

 _Robyn's_ _POV_

Even though I had a book in my lap, I was barely paying attention to it, flicking through page, after page of the boring picture book I had in the room they kept me in almost my whole life. They murdered my parents five years ago and had taken me to conduct something no man has ever done before; a DNA splicing project.

I heard the click of the door knob, and my eyes darted upward from the book. I blinked. No one usually came inside without any blood spilling on the floor, or my reaction.

I quietly slid off my bed, and quickly slink over behind the door.

I am not interested in any more tests, I thought bitterly, feeling something thrashing about behind me.

I turned around to see a long, dark brown reptilian tail. It didn't freak me out. I was used to it. It helped me stay upright. After all, any Velociraptor uses one to keep their balance. Lucky for me, I was part raptor. My speed is 40 miles per hour. 50 when I'm attacking someone from far away or if I was just hungry.

The door opened silently, mer inches away from my scaly side, as I tapped my sickle claw in annoyance and hatred.

That's when I lunged at the intruder. I snarled and screeched loudly in his face, my teeth snapping at his neck. I could smell his fear and shock coming off of him as I continued my attack.

"You wanna bite something?! Bite this!" With those words, he plunged a tranquilizer dart into my shoulder.

I stumbled back, warbling in surprise and delusion.

Soon, I crumpled to the ground and everything went black and soundless.

* * *

 _Oh, man...where_ _am_ _I?_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I realized I was in something. It was a freaking crate.

They must've put me in here when I was still in my raptor form I thought leaning back slightly.

There was a badly damage wire door in front of me, nearly off its hinges.

I rolled my eyes and gave it a sharp kick with my foot.

I put my hand to my head. Where's my hat?

I frantically searched around the small crate for my dark grey hat and finally found it next to me.

I saw a plaid green one-strap backpack in the far back of the crate and reached over to grab it.

I examined it slightly, before shrugging and slinging it over my shoulder.

I cautiously stepped out of the crate and stood up, finally able to stretch my legs.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, hoping not to attract too much attention.

I sighed, irritated, and marched into the trees.

That's when I heard something up ahead.

I peeked around a tree and saw a tan trailer with someone out front.

"Shoot..." I muttered, before stepping back.

I was planning on making a run for it but I backed up too far and ended up tumbling down a hill, banging my head on something along the way.

I yelped slightly in pain, before my vision began to grow blurry.

Before everything went black, I heard footsteps coming my way and a blurry outline of someone came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I** **know** **that** **it's** **2016, but** **the** **story** **takes** **place** **during** **the** **Isla** **Nublar** **incident** **(** **2015), so yeah**

Chapter 1: Owen Grady

 _Robyn's POV_

"She's waking up! Nobody move!" I heard someone shouting over me.

Voices were talking over each other and I could hear a faint roar from outside. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Why couldn't you have taken her to the EMT by the Petting Zoo?!" The voice asked. "Why Rexy's paddock?!"

I put my hand to my head and hissed softly under my breath. "That's gonna leave a mark..." I muttered under my breath.

"Can you please tell me what year it is?" A woman asked.

"2015."

"Can you tell me how you got here?"

I froze and brought my knees up to my chest, looking away slightly. "I..can't tell you that. It's classified. What I can tell you is I was knocked out and ended up here."

"You're lucky that Mr. Grady-"

"-Owen. It's Owen," a man said, stepping out from behind the woman. "You know that, Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm going to be late for a meeting, so, can you take care of her right now?"

Owen nodded and watched Claire walk off. He looked back at me. "Know where you are?"

"By Rexy's paddock? Not that I know who she is in fact. Just overheard."

"You're on Isla Nublar. Jurassic World," Owen stated.

"Jurassic World?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What kind of stuff do they have here?"

"It's pretty much like a prehistoric Disneyland, if you think about it. It's like any other amusement park," Owen explained.

"So, why Jurassic World?" I asked.

"Y'know what, why don't I just show you?" Owen stood up and I jumped off of the small bed I was in.

"I think I'm gonna have a headache later today..." I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead.

Owen turned to look back at me. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"It's...Robyn. And I heard you say your name was Owen, right?"

Owen nodded. "That's me. After letting you have a view of our Big Mamma here, I'll take you to see the girls."

"The girls"? What did he mean by that?

* * *

"Here we are! This is where the employees get to see her," Owen said, as I looked out the window.

Due to my awesome sight, I could see a goat tied to a post and someone throw a flare at it, causing it to jerk and tug at the rope holding it in place.

Boom...boom...boom...boom...

"What the-?" I was cut off to see the biggest dinosaur I've ever seen; a Tyrannosaurus Rex. My jaw dropped. I turned to look at Owen. "I-That-that's a dinosaur!" I looked back at the glass and cringed, watching it gulp down the poor goat. At the same time, my raptor instincts were telling me there's nothing to be afraid of! Just go take a bite! I planted my feet firmly to the ground. I couldn't go out there! Not without that thing seeing me, I couldn't.

"You ready?" Owen asked.

I looked back at him. "Other than the fact I'm trying to process all of this, then yes."

Owen chuckled slightly. "Alright. Now I can take you to see the girls."

"Who are 'the girls'?" I questioned, as Owen led me to a parked motorbike.

"You'll see," Owen replied, as he jumped onto the bike.

"Owen? Is it alright if I..uh...run? I'll follow you."

Owen nodded. "Yeah. You trading for a marathon or something?"

"As if," I retorted playfully. "I'm just a fast runner, that's all."

"Go on ahead!" Owen said. "But stick close to the bushes. Ok?"

I nodded and quickly walked towards the foliage.

Once inside I crouched down and shut my eyes. I felt my tail slowly lashing around. Once I heard Owen's bike take off, my eyes popped open and I ran at full speed.

I was careful he didn't see me as a Velociraptor, fearing for the worst, as I saw him slow down slightly.

Once I looked up I realized why.

There was a large inclosure in front of us. I saw some other people out front with vans and motorbikes parked outside.

I instantly shape-shifted back into my normal form, feeling my red shirt for any tears. There were three slashes on the sleeve, which was new. I felt for my hat as well. Still there.

I managed to catch up with Owen and causally walked out of the bushes.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Owen asked.

I smirked proudly. "Talent."

That's when I heard an eruption of shrieking and screeches. In an instant I figured out who "the girls" were.

Velociraptors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time for some raptors! Yay! I love how this newer version is turning out**

Chapter 2: The Raptor Squad

 _Blue's POV_

My sisters and I streaked forwards, breathing hard, as we chased after our squealing prey.

" _Don't let 'im get away!_ " I barked.

" _We almost have 'im!_ " Echo growled, excited.

That's when he took on a burst of speed and bolted out of the foliage and into the open.

I skidded to a stop outside, tapping my sickle claw as I looked around for him.

My sisters caught up with me.

" _Where'd_ _he_ go? _Where_ _is_ _he?_ " Charlie asked, flicking her tongue.

" _Charlie, watch your tail! You just hit me in the face!_ " Echo snapped.

Charlie ignored her.

That's when we heard a whistle and looked up in unison.

" _Where was_ he _this whole time?_ " Delta asked me.

I curled my lips back to reveal my teeth. " _Yeah, Dad. Where were you? You missed_ everything _!_ "

"Blue, lock it up!" Dad instructed.

" _But you missed our entire hunt, Daddy!_ " Charlie protested.

"Charlie, don't give me that!"

I rolled my eyes.

That's when he began walking. "And, we're moving!"

I snapped at Echo when she didn't move, as Charlie slapped her across the nose with her tail.

" _Charlie_ , _oh_ _my_ _gosh! Can't you control your freaking tail?!_ " Echo screeched.

" _Don't make me wash your mouth, Echo!_ " Delta warned.

"Alright! I brought someone here to show you!" Dad parted to reveal a juvenile Upright female.

I cocked my head to the side.

"This is Robyn, your foster sister."

The Upright playfully socked Dad in the arm.

"Now, I don't want any hungry eyes on her! You got that?" Dad commanded.

But we were hardly paying attention to him. We were too busy watching this strange Upright.

She said some Upright words to Dad and that's when we saw him grab a tin bucket. He handed it to the juvenile Upright.

" _What's she doing?_ " Delta asked.

I shrugged.

I saw Dad instructing her on something.

She picked up a rat. "Charlie, that's what you get!" She threw the rat at Charlie, who happily jumped up and grabbed it out of the air.

She picked up another rat. "Echo, good job today!"

Echo caught the rat in her mouth.

She picked up another. "Here you go, Delta!"

Delta snatched it out of the air.

That's when she held up a larger rat. She looked at me. "Blue, this one's for you."

Dad must've told her how to talk to us while giving us our rats.

I didn't jump but merely waited until the rat was in mouth-reach and snapped at it. I finished it in two bites.

"Hold!" Dad commanded.

We all raised our heads. I gave my sisters a sly look.

" _Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_ " Echo asked with smirk.

" _Uh-huh. We're gonna learn more about this Upright by playing a little trick on Dad._ " I smirked at them.

" _Clever girl,_ " Delta smirked.

" _You_ _know_ _it_ ," I replied, as we streaked on forward and made a u-turn.

The Upright was still watching us when we returned.

That made me a bit skeptical. " _Why isn't she moving?_ "

" _Maybe she just wants to watch us?_ " Delta guessed.

" _I guess so, but I thought everyone leaves at this time. Training's over anyway._ "

" _Well, whatever she's doing, it's starting to creep me out,_ " Echo said, taking a wary step back.

" _Blue, what was her name again?_ " Charlie asked.

" _I thought it was Robyn...or something along those lines,_ " I replied.

We watched Robyn for a second before she walked down the metal beam and appeared again by the gate.

" _Blue, do you wanna jumpscare her or something?_ " Delta asked, tilting her head.

" _Just a little one_ ," I replied, sneaking up to the gate. I felt myself stumble slightly and then there was a loud clang.

"Blue, you ok?"

 _Wait, what?! I could_ understand _her?!_

I hissed warningly and backed up..well tried to. My head was stuck in between the bars of the gate.

Robyn stood up and walked towards me.

I growled lowly in a warning.

"Hey, stand down...you don't scare me..." Robyn soothed, as she gently pushed my head back.

As soon as I was free, I slightly stumbled backward, still taking in her scent.

She smelled like a Velociraptor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, replacing more chapters. Lol, Blue's Haymitch Albernathy (if you don't know who Haymitch Albernathy is, then WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES!)**

Chapter 3: Tequilraptor Margasaur

 _Blue's_ _POV_

" _Delta, you've been pacing for a freaking_ hour _now! What's gotten into you?_ " I asked, watching m sister pace.

" _That_ _'Hoskins' Dad and that Robyn Upright were talking to,_ " Delta growled. " _I didn't understand most of it, but I did word 'field test' and it didn't sound good._ "

I licked my lips. Delta is pretty much known for cracking sarcastic jokes and making extreme dares, ones no one can back out of. She mostly dares either me or Echo.

" _C'mon, Dee,_ " Echo churred, scratching at an itch on the side of her neck. " _Didn't_ _you_ _have something to tell Blue anyways?_ "

Delta stopped. " _I do, and don't call me Dee!_ "

Echo rolled her eyes.

" _What did you wanna ask me?_ " I sighed, irritated.

" _I wanted to ask you about a dare,_ " Delta smirked.

" _What is it?_ "

Delta's smirk grew. " _Escape from here and go into Dad's place, then report back to us._ "

I nearly slapped her. " _You brainless fossil!_ "

" _Whaaaaaat?_ " Delta replied innocently. " _He's not here._ "

" _I'm waiting 'till darkening. Got it?_ " I growled.

Delta nodded, and trotted towards our watering place. That's when Charlie sprang out from behind it, spraying Delta with water.

I, personally don't mind getting wet and swimming in water. Except when it has bubbles in it and I have to get cleaned up. Charlie loves it like heck. Echo isn't a huge fan of it, but won't complain when she gets in water. Delta, however, is an entirely different story. She hates getting wet, no matter what.

I snorted and lay down by the gate. I looked over at a now-soaked Delta. " _Hey, Genius, how am I supposed to get outta here?_ "

Delta began thrashing her tail to get the water out. " _Wait 'till darkening, like you_ _said._ "

" _Yeah, I did say that, but_ how _?_ "

Delta looked at me. " _Remember the time when you escaped before a trip to the white coats?_ "

I shuddered. " _Don't remind me. I hate those stingers they inject into us!_ "

" _Yeah, so just do that!_ " Delta chirped.

I rolled my eyes. When I was younger, and pretty dumb, I snuck out the back of the den before Dad took us to the white coats. I'm terrified of silver stingers, so you could see why I have a reason to sneak out. Of course, Uncle Barry found me and I ended up getting injected anyway. Echo thought it was a riot and never let me hear the end of it.

" _When's darkening hour?_ " Charlie asked.

" _I dunno. Just wait until you see pinkish-purple in the sky, then you'll know,_ " I told her.

" _I'm gonna crash,_ " Echo said, trotting into her den and flopping down.

Delta rolled her eyes.

* * *

As soon as darkening came, I snuck to the back of the paddock, where an unfilled hole was. My only way out.

" _Delta, is everyone gone?_ " I called.

" _Looks like it! Go on!_ "

I let out a frustrated sigh before crawling into the hole and clawing my way out.

Everyone went to their dens to rest, while I was running blindly through foliage.

As soon as I saw a tan roller, I crept up to it. Dad wasn't going to be back here for a while, or at least I hoped so.

"Hello?" I called, not too loudly for anyone to hear me, but loud enough for Dad to.

I looked inside the roller and saw no one inside. Out late as usual.

I walked over towards the handle sticking out of the roller.

" _What kind of sorcery do these Uprights use around here?_ " I _cocked_ my head and clumsily wrapped my claw around it.

 _Click!_

"Huh. Easier than I expected," I chittered, pushing the roller's cover open.

I looked around and a strange scent instantly hit me.

It was coming from on top of a large wooden stand.

I sniffed at it, and licked the top, causing it to fall on the floor.

It broke into a million pieces with a loud _smash_!

I flinched and looked around, hoping no one heard me.

It tasted _extremely_ weird, but I wasn't complaining.

" _That's the_ weirdest _drink ever..._ " My words kinda slurred, and I let out a small _hic_ afterwards.

I looked next to me and saw some more breakables with liquid inside them.

I licked my lips and, avoiding the glass, I strutted towards the stand with the other liquids. Most of them tasted like the one I sampled, but the ten others I didn't try yet.

I licked at one. It tasted sour. I didn't care. I drank the rest of it, causing it's empty breakable to hit the ground and break.

The other nine were all different. One was sweet, one was sour, another was bittersweet and the rest were sour.

After I finished my drink, I suddenly became increasingly dizzy and lightheaded.

I swayed around on my feet, before noticing a white nest.

Struggling to straighten out my vision, I stumbled towards it.

Not watching where I was going, I collapsed onto it, giggling slightly.

" _Whoa...I could use some more of that...heh, heh... Hic!_ " I warbled, before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Eeyup. Blue's screwed.**

Chapter 5: Caught

 _Robyn's_ _POV_

Owen had told me what had happened early next morning. Somehow, Blue got out of the paddock and ran off.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Owen replied.

"Hey! I found something!" I heard someone call.

Owen and I ran towards the source of the voice. "What is it, Barry?"

"She dug a hole from the raptor pen to the open," Barry explained.

"Are the other raptors still there?" Owen asked.

I ran over to check. Echo, Delta and Charlie were huddled together asleep.

"They're asleep. Bet they didn't even know she escaped.

I heard someone chirp slightly.

I turned around to see Charlie, rolling over to her other side, chirping slightly as she did.I rolled my eyes and looked over at Owen. "I'm gonna go find Blue. I'll be back soon!"

"Here," Owen handed me a cellphone. "My number's on it, under my name, so call me when you find her."

I nodded and ran off.

* * *

I was searching for at least thirty minutes or so for Blue until I came across, presumably Owen's place, a large tan colored trailer. And the door was open.

I knew that raptors were so intelligent they were able to open doors and I didn't know any other dinosaur or animal, except humans, who could. I stepped inside and looked around.

I didn't expect the sight I saw when I found Blue.

Broken glass was strewn everywhere by Owen's counter, where an overturned bottle lay on its side, some liquid dripping onto the floor. And there was an extremely drunken Blue lying on Owen's bed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Blue, get up."

The raptor's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned. Her eyes locked on me and she gave me a derpy smile.

"You're dead, Blue," I said, laughingly. I couldn't help it. The strongest, toughest, most serious raptor I've seen Blue as was lying on Owen's bed, completely drunk, staring back at me.

I pulled out my cell phone and took a few pictures of the damage done by Blue. I turned to look back at her. Her head was hanging over the side of the bed, a soft blush tinting her scales, as she avoided my gaze entirely.

I dialed Owen's number. "Hey, Owen, I found her. She in your trailer. Probably should cancel training today."

" ** _Why? What happened?_** " Owen's voice crackled over slight static.

"Did you leave some sort of drink out?" I asked.

" ** _Oh, gosh...yes, I did. I left a few margaritas out, as well as a bottle of tequila._** "

"Well...she obviously got into it. Totally drunk." Blue warbled weakly as she stumbled to her feet.

" _ **You need help with her?**_ " Owen asked.

"I can take her back to my trailer for the night, if you want," I offered.

" _ **What about her sisters?**_ "

"I can take them with me as well if you'd like," I said, as Blue stumbled toward me, her tail swaying.

" ** _Yeah, I guess that's fine,_** " Owen said. " ** _Is Blue with you?_** "

"She's here," I said, as Blue rested her chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Be there soon." I hung up and looked over at Blue. "You're in some serious trouble, Blue..."

* * *

"Steady, Blue..." I said, walking backwards in front of Blue, my arms outstretched.

Blue derpily looked around with half-lidded eyes. " _Bluebie Blue? Where are yoooooooouuuuuu?_ " Blue trilled, giggling slightly.

I took a deep breath. If I could understand her, my raptor senses were getting stronger.

I looked over my shoulder to see the paddock coming into view and Owen quickly noticed me and Blue.

"Found her..." I said, as Blue almost lost her balance. I quickly spun around. "Hey, Blue! Eyes on me...good girl..."

"Blue, what were you thinking?!" Owen scolded, mentally cursing under his breath.

Blue only warbled, as she stepped closer to me and nuzzled me, swiping her tongue across my cheek.

"Ok, Blue...I love you too..." I said, as Owen helped me lead Blue to my trailer.

I flung the door open and led Blue inside. She began to stumble around again. "Ok, lemme help you..." I said, stepping in front of her, leading her to my room. "Alright, you can sleep in here while I go get your sisters. Ok?"

Blue didn't answer but flopped over onto the bed, curling up into a ball, tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth.

I rolled my eyes as I heard some screeching.

"Eyes on me!" Owen commanded.

I saw the three other raptors bolt into Blue's room, screeching and barking happily.

"Guys! She's asleep!" I called.

Charlie stopped to look at me. " _I can...I can understand you..?_ "

I lowered my voice. " _I'm part raptor. I can understand you guys as well._ "

Delta and Echo stared at me in shock.

Charlie cocked her head. " _Is Blue ok?_ "

"Loony, but she'll be fine in a few hours. Just let her get some sleep." I walked over towards the TV stand and looked for a movie.

" _What are you doing?_ " Delta asked, strutting up towards me.

"Getting something out for you." I pulled out a DVD.

" _I think Dad accidentally left something inside the paddock like that,_ " Echo told me.

"This?" I showed the her the DVD.

" _Yeah, it looked like that with the weird sand Upright face or whatever that is,_ " Delta said.

"Hm...I only watched part of it yesterday," I said, as I heard a loud yawn coming from the back.

" _Is she waking up?_ " Charlie asked.

"I'm guessing so," I smirked, as Blue rolled over onto the carpet floor.

" _OW!_ "

"You ok, Blue?" I called into the room.

" _Uuuuuhmmm...oh my head...what_ _happened?_ " Blue groaned, shaking her head.

"You were totally drunk for about..." I paused to think. "Forty-five minutes."

Blue refused to answer my reply, and instead stared at me with a look of shock on her face. " _How can you talk to me and understand me?!_ "

"It's a long story..." I said, as Blue watched me warily.

The other raptors had curled up around the couch, but Blue stayed father back, occasionally glancing at me nervously.

" _Don't mind her. Blue's the sharpest tooth in the mouth out of all of us, also the most stubborn and serious, but it takes some time for her to trust others,_ " Delta whispered.

Blue glanced over at her before huffing and lying down near Echo's tail, away from me.

"Blue, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" I asked softly.

Blue chuffed. " _I guess you aren't..._ "

"See? Your sisters don't mind."

" _I'm fully aware of that,_ " Blue snorted.

"Then why don't you trust me?" I asked, looking at her, as the others were to engrossed into the movie to listen.

Blue sighed. " _It's just that...I only trust the people I imprinted on. Dad, Uncle Barry. Those two were the only people I knew when I was littler...I didn't know anyone else..._ "

I took a deep breath. "I..understand. I was the same way."

Blue looked up at me, eyebrows raised. " _Really? Why is that?_ "

"Something bad happened to me when I was pretty little, about seven or eight. I didn't fully understand what was going on, but now I know."

The others had looked up when I started talking.

" _What happened?_ " Charlie asked.

"My parents, or my two Alphas, were murdered one night while I was asleep, and I woke up in a laboratory the next day. I was notified by someone that they were killed," I brought my knees to my chest. "I actually still have nightmares about what they did to me there..."

Echo nudged my elbow. " _We won't let that happen to you..._ "

" _She's right,_ " Delta chimed in.

" _You're one of us now!_ " Charlie chirped. She looked at Blue. "Right, Blue?"

Blue nodded unsurely and lowered her head, eyes fixed on the TV.

I was kinda wondering what was going on in Blue's mind since a girl she barely knew helped her back to the paddock while she was out drunk. If she had known, my hand still wouldn't be here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Seriously, I didn't know how _exhausting_ writing is, lol**

Chapter 5: Stand Down

 _Blue's POV_

I growled at the magic box. I wasn't fond of the moving pictures showing the Uprights and the insects, in which were known as "scarabs" by the Uprights speaking, but overall the movie was pretty good so far.

" _Where's the scarab Upright?_ " Charlie asked, as the moving pictures changed quickly.

" _I don't-_ " I was cut off by loud screaming.

We snapped our heads towards the magic box and watched the Upright slam right into a wall.

Delta snickered.

" _That's...gotta hurt..._ " Echo cringed.

As we watched the rest of the movie, I noticed that the sun was high in the air. Training.

" _Guys, we forgot about training!_ " I screeched jumping to my feet. " _C'mon!_ " I slammed into a wall. " _Ow..._ "

"Alright, lemme help you, Blue." Robyn steered me away towards another wall. She opened it. "It's this way."

I blushed from embarrassment. " _Th-thanks..._ "

We darted outside.

" _Which way?_ " Charlie asked.

I noticed a Raptor Switch. Dad taught us how to use those when we were younger.

" _There,_ " I barked, grabbing onto the switch and pulling it back.

A door opened on the side of the paddock.

I let my sisters in before I slid underneath the closing door.

" _Slick move,_ " Delta commented.

That's when we heard squealing.

" _Get 'im!_ " I barked, chasing after the pink prey.

This time, he was ready. He bolted into the foliage and we took chase.

We bolted into a small clearing.

" _Where is he?_ " Echo squawked.

" _Start searching!_ " I commanded.

We all split up to look for him.

As I looked in some bushes, I heard Delta shriek.

" _I got his scent!_ "

I looked behind me to see the little nescience staring back at us before running off.

Echo growled and bolted, with us following.

It ran out into the open once more and we all stopped...except for Echo.

Some Upright was shouting something as Echo grabbed the prey and ran off.

That's when I saw the Upright fall into our territory.

" _Hey!_ " I barked.

We inched in on him. " _You aren't allowed here!_ "

That's when Dad burst in.

I hissed at him, as he stood in front of us.

"Blue, stand down...stand down," Dad instructed.

I snapped at him.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?!"

I saw Delta shift her weight to her other foot.

"Delta, I see you! Back up!"

Delta roared at him.

"Ok, good..."

We stayed in the same spot, as Echo rejoined us.

That's when Dad ran.

" _DAD! GET BACK HERE! WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!_ " I screeched angrily, as Dad slid under the metal bars of the paddock.

" _No brakes!_ " Echo cried, as we slammed into the hard metal.

" _Uurgh..._ " I moaned, shaking my head.

As my sisters walked off, I stayed behind for a moment to look at the new Upright.

I crouched down, sticking my nose through the bars by him, my claws raking the metal, as he looked back at me with a horrified look.

Scaring him enough, I stood up and walked off.

* * *

Other than the whole incident with Dad, nothing really happened for the next few hours.

We didn't see Robyn until late at darkening that day.

I looked up at the long walkway. " _Where were you?_ "

"Had to deal with something," Robyn explained.

" _You missed Dad going into the paddock,_ " Echo pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, he told me about that," Robyn looked at me. "Blue are you ok?"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Yeah, I'm fine..._ " I looked at her suspiciously. " _Why are you asking..?_ "

She began to move down. "Come here, you've got something on the side of your neck."

I warily strutted towards the bars, as Robyn stuck a hand through the bars and touched the side of my neck.

I moved back slightly, as a short jolt of pain went down the side of my neck.

"Kinda tender there, huh?" Robyn asked.

I nodded. " _Yeah, it is..._ "

"I'll check it out in the morning, ok?" Robyn said.

" _Okay..._ " I said warily.

Delta looked over at my neck. " _Jeez, Blue. Where'd you get that bruise?_ "

" _What bruise?_ " I asked.

" _Duh, the one on the side of your neck._ "

I looked over at at the water trough and peered down at my reflection. Sure enough, there was a large, rounded bruise on the right side of my neck. That's why it hurt when Robyn touched it!

" _Where'd it come from? I never banged my neck on something..._ " I said.

I didn't know how soon my answer would come...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **This one's a bit twisted, lol, so don't be surprised.**

Chapter 6: The Visitor

 _Robyn's POV_

Another restful sleep. I had no worries or anything.

"Hey, Robyn! You awake?" Owen called outside.

I looked up from my breakfast. I snuck out before sunrise to hunt in my raptor form, which I was still in, to grab a bite to eat. I managed to snatch a lone bird from a small tree and brought it back to my trailer, careful not to spill any blood.

I looked down at the remains of my hunt, and all the blood I spilled. I gulped and quickly began to change back, thankfully earning my speech quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I emitted a soft growl. "...tired is all."

"Ok, well, someone's here to see you and I have to go work on my bike back at my trailer later today. Ok?"

"Alright," I called back, my transformation complete.

I quickly began to clean up the blood and feathers, as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called warily.

"You know very well who it is."

 _Oh_ _no._ _Oh_ , please _no_...

Everything went blurry and red, as I shape-shifted back into my raptor form.

I let out a low growl.

"I know you're in there, Robyn, so open the door and we won't have any trouble."

" _NEVER!_ " I roared, ramming my whole body into the door.

I began growling and scratching at the door, until I heard Owen's voice in the mixup. I lay down against the door, breathing hard, as I changed back.

"Robyn? Are you ok in there?" Owen asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a little panic attack-"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her."

I smirked inside. Trust Owen to talk back to him.

I slowly got off the floor to look outside the peephole.

There was Owen in front of a pale-looking man in a black suit, fedora hat and sunglasses, which didn't fully cover the scar over his eye. The scar I gave him.

"Robyn?" Owen called again.

"I'll be right out," I replied.

I felt myself changing again. Shoot.

I quickly ran into the bathroom. The only thing different were my pupils. They were still slit.

 _Guess I could always keep my hat pulled down,_ I thought, pulling my hat over my eyes.

I opened the door, and looked at Owen. "Yeah?"

"What was going on in there?" Owen asked.

"I, uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "...I was watching a movie and the one scene was pretty violent..."

I wasn't sure if Owen noticed that I pretended the other man wasn't there or not, but I stayed tensed up just in case, my vision flickering red momentarily.

"Someone came here to check up on you," Owen said, gesturing to the man. I backed up, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hello, Robyn," he said, stepping closer to me.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit...thought that warning I gave you would've kept you away long enough," I growled coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." I began walking off until I felt him grab my hat.

I spun around and prepared to jump until I saw something blue and grey whizz by and grab the hat out of his hand.

"Blue!" Owen scolded, as Blue slowed to a trot, making a u-turn and standing five feet away from me. The beta raptor growled playfully.

" _Hey, Raptor Switches come in handy, Dad. Probably shouldn't have had them installed..._ " She smirked through clenched teeth.

"Blue, drop it," Owen commanded.

"I'll do it," I said, noticing the nasty bruise on the side of the raptor's neck. _Poor, girl..._

" _Oh, hey, Petulant. How are you?_ " Blue garbled playfully.

"I dunno, Blue," I said quietly, "how 'bout you drop the hat?"

" _I think I'll hang onto it,_ " Blue replied, dancing away from me.

"Blue, gimme the hat!" I said, as I began to chase her around and reach for it.

" _Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_ " Blue teased.

That's when I pulled out a bag of Oreos.

" _Oreos!_ " Blue screeched loudly, dropping my hat and diving for the bag of cookies.

"Fooled ya!" I said, slapping my hat back on my head.

Blue looked back at me and made a pouty face. " _Hey! No fair!_ "

I rolled my eyes.

That's when Blue noticed our...visitor. She stood up and lowered her head menacingly. " _Who are you,_ _Upright?_ " She sneered.

"What beautifully interesting creature is this?" The intruder purred, gesturing to Blue.

"That's Blue," Owen said, looking a bit suspicious of our...guest's actions.

"Such a marvelous creature," the intruder droned, reaching out to Blue.

She growled and snapped at his fingers.

"I'm warning you, Hyde, she'd rather have you for breakfast rather than have you touch her," I snarled. "Blue, let's go."

I motioned for Blue to follow me, as I ushered her into my trailer, slamming the door shut.

I didn't care if Owen was left in a whirl of confusion, as long as I was away from him, that's all I cared about.

I threw myself onto my bed, face-first into the pillow and screamed. "THAT! FREAKING! JERKWAD!"

I heard Blue warble and felt her jump onto my bed, next to me.

I lifted my face from my pillow and looked at her.

" _I'll take first watch from the paddock if he comes back, ok? I didn't like him myself_..." Blue said, nuzzling my neck.

I just lay there, curled up into a ball on my side. "Ok, Blue...please make sure your sisters get wind of this as well. I can't let him take me away..." I cringed at the thought of being cramped in that room again like some sort of prisoner.

Blue curled her body around mine. "All _of us are going to look after you..._ " Blue hesitated for a moment before finishing her sentence. "... _Alpha_..."

I kinda looked up at her. I knew it was hard for her to trust me, but that name she called me, Alpha, gave me a glimmer of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eeyup. Hyde's a huge jerk. But he's not only a jerk in this chapter...**

Chapter 7: First Watch

 _Blue's POV_

Thunder clashed loudly inside the paddock. It was a few hours after our encounter with that Hyde Upright Robyn seemed to loathe and a thunderstorm had hit greatly.

Dad was gone. He had left shortly after Robyn had let me out of her den and before the Raptor Switches went on lockdown to prevent us from getting out.

We were all huddled under a large leaf, one of the largest in our paddock, to prevent the rain from reaching us.

Despite the rain, Echo and Charlie were occupying themselves by playfully nipping at each other, which I didn't mind, personally, and Delta was peacefully watching them, tightly huddled under the lead to prevent herself from getting wet.

I, however, wasn't doing anything of that sort. I had promised Robyn that I would take first watch for her in case Hyde came back. If he did, I would bark to alert Uncle Barry or Dad, if he ever came back to the paddock, that he was here for one of our pack.

I scanned the paddock for any loose curlytails or Hyde. So far, there was no sign of either thing. In which, it was good that Hyde wasn't here, but disappointing that the curlytail wasn't.

" _Blue, why are you acting like you're on first watch? It's not even time to rest! It's still darkening hour,_ " Delta said, lifting her head slightly. Even Echo and Charlie stopped their playful squabble to look at me.

I looked back at them. " _Guys, there's this crazy Upright on the loose. His name is Hyde and he's a threat to the pack. I promised Robyn I'd watch for him and, if I do see him, I'll alert Uncle Barry of the situation._ "

" _But males are_ so _slooowww!_ " Charlie whined.

" _Uncle Barry is still part of our pack, so he needs to know of the situation on our claws, even if he is slow._ "

" _I guess so..._ " Charlie muttered.

" _Why can't we switch off taking the first watch, like we normally do at the dark hour?_ " Echo asked, cocking her head. " _It can't all be just you, Blue._ "

" _Yeah, you deserve your rest as well_ _as any of us,_ " Delta added.

" _Then I won't be keeping my promise,_ " I chirped.

" _Sure you will!_ " Charlie said. " _We'll just be helping with it._ "

" _But I told Robyn that_ I _would take first watch, not_ all _of us,_ " I protested. "Besides, he tried to touch me. I should probably watch for him in case I need his hand for a snack."

Echo sniggered.

" _Whatever you say, Blue, just get_ _some rest, ok?_ " Delta warbled.

" _I will. I promise._ "

I watched Echo and Charlie drift off to sleep about thirty minutes after our talk, while Delta was trying to fall asleep. I, of course, was on first watch.

" _C'mon, Delta. Go to sleep,_ " I instructed.

" _Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can boss us around. That's Dad's job,_ " Delta huffed.

" _But he isn't here now, is he?_ " I smirked.

Delta and I get along pretty well for most of the time. After all, she's my second-in-command. If anything happened to me, she was next in line as Beta, or if I were injured, she'd step up and take the role. Of course, like many packmates often do, we tend to fight, but it's nothing violent, just some angry barking and shrieking.

Delta's breathing became even and slow, meaning she had fallen asleep.

I lay my head down. No sign of Hyde..yet.

That's when I heard footsteps. I perked up, lips curled back, revealing my sharp fangs.

Someone was walking around outside the paddock.

I slowly got up, careful not to wake my sisters, and crept towards the gate.

I growled angrily at seeing who it was. " _Damn you, Robyn! You almost gave me a_ _heart attack!_ "

I couldn't recognize her with her black covering on, since it was draped over her head, so she looked like an intruder from afar.

"Watch your language, Blue," Robyn warned, looking me in the eye.

" _Sorry..._ " I muttered, irritated.

"I thought you went to bed by now," Robyn said.

I shook my head. " _I kept up with my promise. I don't see Hyde anymore. Pretty sure he's gone._ "

"But he will be back," Robyn said tensely.

" _And when he does, I'll bite his arm off!_ " I stated defiantly.

Robyn laughed slightly. "That's sweet, Blue. But you won't always be there for me."

I looked a little confused, but I didn't say anything, except change the subject. " _Why_ _are you out here, anyway?_ "

"Came to check up on you guys," Robyn replied. She noticed I was alone. "Where are the others?"

" _Sleeping,_ " I gestured behind me.

Robyn nodded. "Ok. Just making sure." She shivered. "I'm heading back inside. You need anything?"

I shook my head. " _I'm good. I'm used to this kind of weather."_

"You seem to like water a lot," Robyn pointed out.

" _Heh, yeah. Don't mention anything about getting wet to Delta though. She absolutely hates it!_ "

Robyn smiled. She yawned. "I better get some rest. Night, Blue."

" _G'night, Robyn,_ " I replied, heading back to the leaf with my sisters.

I lay down, exhaustion consuming me.

 _One more hour,_ I told myself. _And then...you...can...go..to..._

I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

 _I fell asleep!_ I thought, panicked.

It was still raining and it was completely pitch black. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I jolted to my feet and began a thorough search outside the paddock walls. Nothing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. Now I could go back to-

I heard a branch snap.

I spun around, teeth bared.

I could hear a voice droning on and on about a "beautifully intelligent creature" and realized who it was.

Hyde.

I growled and lowered my head into a defensive stance.

I saw a black hand reach out for me.

I snapped my jaws.

"Temper, temper..." Hyde purred.

Out of the oldest of my siblings, I was gifted with a higher intelligence, making me able to understand more Upright words than my sisters were able to understand.

Hyde pulled something out of the covering he was wearing.

A silver stinger.

I garbled and backed up.

"So, you like these, huh?" Hyde chuckled evilly, as if he wanted to torture me.

He began teasing me with the stinger, pretending to reach out for me and inject it into my neck, and I would dance away fearfully.

After a few minutes of torture, Hyde smirked and turned around to leave.

I stood there for a few more minutes, wonder why he did that to me.

 _Robyn had said he was a jerk,_ I thought. _But he's_ more _than just a jerk to me._

 _He's a_ threat.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I bet all of you were waiting for this!**

Chapter 8: Indominus Wrecks

 _Robyn's POV_

Owen was gone all day and all night yesterday and the raptors were getting restless to do another hunt.

Finally, until they could wait no longer, I climbed up onto the catwalk and released the pig.

The raptors, who were busy sleeping, instantly shot their heads up and looked around.

" _Hey, hey, there he goes!_ " Echo screeched.

" _So go get 'im!_ " Blue barked. She jumped to her feet and bolted, the others hot on her tail.

I gripped the side of the catwalk until my knuckles turned white. As much as wanted to go in there and hunt with them, I knew it wasn't allowed.

I heard the raptors screeching and the squealing of the pig, as they bolted out into the open.

Blue growled and took on a burst of speed, lunging at the pig...as it went around a sticker bush to get to its holding pen.

"Blue, look out!" I called over the railing.

Too late. Blue slammed right into the sticker bush with a loud yelp of surprise.

The other raptors started cracking up, as Blue limped out of the bush.

" _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_ " Blue hissed, pulling the thorns out of her legs.

"You, ok, Blue?" I asked.

Blue spit three out of her mouth. " _Yeah...just great..._ "

"You think you can get all of them out?"

" _There's some where I can't reach, so I guess not..._ " Blue slowly walked towards the gate, as I ran down the catwalk, towards the gate.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Blue spun around and showed me her back. " _Don't even ask me how I managed to do that._ "

" _I won't_ ," I replied, pulling the thorns out of her lower back.

"Last one," I said, pulling out a larger thorn.

Blue yelped. " _OWWW!_ "

I playfully shoved her. "You're fine, drama-Queen-"

"Code 19!" Barry yelled to some workers.

I spun around. "Code 19?"

Barry turned to face me. "Asset out of containment."

"These people...they never learn..!" He added under his breath.

My mind began to race. "I have to find Owen!" That's when I bolted.

Even though I was pretty far away, I heard someone say "the Indominus Rex".

* * *

I stopped running as soon as I reached an unfamiliar area. Four Ankylosaurs were peacefully grazing around as a Gyrosphere made its way towards them.

I quickly hid in the shadows and felt a headache come on. I gripped the sides of my head, eyes squeezed shut, as a throbbing pain ensued.

I cringed, feeling my tail lashing around behind me, as I began to take the form of a Velociraptor.

My eyes snapped open as I took in my surroundings.

I lifted my head to see two boys, one around high-school age and one around my age.

I saw the younger one pointing at something, as the Ankylosaurs looked up at something.

The boys slowly turned around and a deafening roar was heard.

That's when a humongous, white dinosaur came into view and charged at the herbivore dinosaurs.

" _Oh, my gosh..._ " I chittered, watching the dinosaur gang up on the Ankylosaurs.

That must be the Indominus Rex, I realized.

I was snapped back into reality, as the Indominus turned an Ankylosaur over onto its back...

And snapped its neck.

I looked away, tightly shutting my eyes.

That's when I heard a buzzing noise. A phone vibrating.

I looked back and saw the Indominus look up.

She was headed for the Gyrosphere.

I wanted to move, but my feet wouldn't move.

She roared and clamped her jaws around the top of it in order to break it, in which she was succeeding in.

The thing began slamming it against the ground and on the second try, the boys escaped.

I saw her pry the Gyrosphere from her mouth and she let out another roar.

That's when I screeched and charged. I jumped onto the creature's back, distracting it in order for the boys to escape.

That's when I felt it grab my leg in its mouth.

It tossed me into a tree, knocking the wind out of me, as I hit the trunk.

I yelped, as a burning pain spread across my side and chest.

I heard the thumping of her footsteps, as she loomed over me.

She lifted a clawed finger and made a small cut across my side, causing me to flinch. " _That's what you get for messing with the wrong person, don't ever forget that_."

I was gasping for breath, as air refilled in my lungs. Through half-lidded eyes, I watched the Indominus stomp off.

I rested my head on a tree root, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When my eyes opened, I saw something sniffing me over, to see if I was dead. A Compy.

I lifted my head and snapped my jaws at it.

It sidestepped backwards and hopped away from me.

I shakily got to my feet. The warning she inevitably gave me stung slightly as I walked, but I pushed that aside.

Right now, my pack was all I could focus on. I just hoped they recognized me and none of the workers were there...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Robyn's still a raptor, so how are the Raptor Squad going to react to this?**

Chapter 8: Trust Me

 _Blue's POV_

The Uprights surrounding the paddock had left to take care of something and there was a sleeping Ruzela outside.

I huffed. Some Ruzela he was.

I bet if we were able to make a break for it, he would have slept through the whole thing.

" _Any sign of Robyn?_ " Delta asked me.

I shook my head. " _No. Uncle Barry isn't back yet, either. Or Dad._ "

" _This sucks,_ " Echo complained. " _It's dinner time, and there ain't no freakin' entrées!_ "

" _You know we hate it when you use those words, Echo. Watch it!_ " I snapped.

Echo hissed, before looking around me. " _Blue, look!_ "

I turned to look around. Outside, a female Loner strutted towards me. An Outsider to our territory.

I bared my teeth and walked towards the gate. " _Who are you, Outsider?_ "

" _Robyn_ ," the raptor replied. " _Your Alpha._ "

" _You aren't our Alpha!_ " Delta argued. " _Our Alpha's a Petulant Upright._ "

" _I_ am _the Petulant you mentioned!_ " The raptor insisted. " _I'm Robyn, your Alpha!_ " She seemed to be growing desperate.

" _You guys are hearing this right now, right?_ " I didn't face them, but rather looked at them out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Delta nod.

The raptor narrowed her eyes. She was getting mad.

I huffed and looked back at her again. " _Prove you're actually who you're claiming to be._ "

The raptor rolled her eyes. " _I sleep in a den outside the paddock, I'm close to you guys. Especially you,_ Blue." She gave me a knowing smirk when she said my name.

My eyebrows shot up for a second, before they narrowed again. " _What kind of trick are you trying to pull here?_ "

" _I'm not pulling any trick, Blue_ ," the raptor responded confidently.

" _I'm sorry, but I'm kinda hard with people I don't trust,_ " I chirped. " _But maybe if I can give you a test, I'll believe you about you being our Alpha._ "

The raptor looked at me suspiciously. " _What are you saying exactly?_ "

" _I'm saying, it's called a hustle, sweetheart,_ " I smirked.

I heard a loud growl from a roller.

I looked up for a brief second, as the raptor quickly turned her head around to see where it was coming from as well.

We both looked back at each other.

" _You better get outta here,_ " I instructed. " _I don't want anyone seeing you._ "

The raptor nodded, and ran off towards the left side of the paddock.

I saw many unfamiliar Uprights jump out of a large roller.

I saw something in their hands. I instantly turned back to look at my sisters. "Move!"

We all bolted into the foliage before I felt something prick my leg. A tranquilizer. I crumbled to the ground.

" _Blue!_ " My sisters cried, running towards me.

I watched them as they were also tranquilized and fell to the ground unconscious.

I turned to face my attackers. With a defiant growl, I stumbled to my feet and ran at them before two tranquilizers hit my chest.

I felt dizzy and tired, as I skidded to a halt and stumbled back.

I soon flopped over onto my stomach, barely awake.

I garbled softly before everything went black.

"Wake up, freak," someone commanded, jolting me out of my sleep.

I woozily lifted my head to see the ones that darted me through half-lidded eyes. I curled my lips back in a snarl.

I looked around. I was inside the white coats den on a long, metal board.

"Is this the one we're checking out?" Someone asked.

I didn't understand what that meant, as more words were exchanged.

That's when I saw the stinger headed towards me.

I screeched in fear, and recoiled, lowering my head, eyes never looking away from the stinger met inches from my face.

""You like this?" A familiarly sinister voice asked.

I growled. Hyde.

He stretched the stinger towards my face and I cringed, shying away.

I was still too weak to run, but I managed to stand up and make a break for it.

"Get it!" Hyde commanded.

That's when I saw Uncle Barry down a long hallway. " _Uncle Barry!_ "

I bolted towards him and suddenly stopped. It wasn't Uncle Barry. It was someone else.

That's when I heard a loud screech.

I lifted my head up to see Robyn walking towards me. "Let her go, Hyde. She's not one of your damn animals."

" _Watch your language Robyn,_ " I cracked, causing Robyn to give me a secret smile.

"I've had enough of you, girl!" Hyde yelled angrily.

I growled lowly at him.

"Oh really? Then you must be sick of Blue as well," Robyn retorted.

She motioned for me to follow her. I did.

" _What was that all about?_ " I warbled, confused.

"Beats me, all I know is, we should probably get outta here," Robyn said. "They want you in your holders apparently."

I groaned. I hated the holders. They sucked. They pinch my muzzle and it's hard to breath in them.

"I promise to let you out tonight, ok?" Robyn reassured, as she opened the doors for me.

We instantly stopped in our tracks.

Strange-looking Uprights with dangerous weapons and silver claws, along with dangerous-looking rollers.

"What's going on here?!" Robyn exclaimed, as we both cornered Uncle Barry.

"It's Hoskins," he replied. He saw me. "Better out her inside her holding pen."

I growled, annoyed.

"Easy, Blue..." Robyn soothed. She looked back at Barry. "Where's Owen at?"

"On his way."

As Robyn ushered me into my holding pen next to Delta, I noticed black leather straps around my sister's heads.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

" _It's that thing Hoskins keeps talking about. A field test,_ " Delta replied.

I heard Robyn curse loudly.

" _Whoa, what was with the language there?_ " Echo asked.

Robyn didn't answer, as she strapped my muzzle into the holder.

 _Something's wrong here...this doesn't feel right._

I scanned the limited area for Dad or Hyde.

But I couldn't see anything except for Robyn next to my holder. She didn't look too good. " _Robyn? You ok?_ "

Robyn slightly hissed in pain. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..."

That's when I saw the slash mark on her skin covering. " _You are definitely_ not fine, _you're injured!_ "

"It's not that bad," Robyn argued. "It only stings a little bit. That's it."

I looked at her carefully. " _Promise?_ "

"Yeah, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Time for the field test! Let's see how this plays out**

Chapter 9: Field Test

 _Robyn's POV_

I stayed with the raptors for quite some time. It was getting dark out and I was beginning to open the raptors holders and lead them to their paddock.

That's when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to face them. Hyde.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" I growled, my voice colder than ever.

"Mr. Hoskins doesn't want the raptors to be let out just yet," he explained darkly.

Blue growled.

I saw her eye flicker towards me. " _It's alright. I can trust you enough that you'll let us out eventually._ "

I smiled lightly and jerked my wrist away from Hyde with a low hiss.

I saw headlights approaching the paddock, as Hyde stepped back into the shadows, where I lost sight of him.

" _Daddy!_ " Charlie squealed happily.

Hoskins walked towards him. "The mother hen has arrived."

That's when Owen punched him, hard, in the face.

My eyes grew wide, as I saw Hoskins getting off of the ground, dazed.

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, which failed, and I went into a fit of laughing.

Barry gave me a quick glance. "Nice shot, huh?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

I peered hard at the woman next to Owen. Claire.

Why is she here? Didn't she have more "important" matters to attend to? If so, why was she here with Owen?

Owen walked towards me. "Hey, Robyn. Raptors behaving?"

I looked back at Blue who growled slightly. I put my hand on her neck. "Easy..." I looked back at Owen. "Other than this one's mad at you, yeah. Everything's fine."

"They safe?" Someone asked.

"No they aren't," Owen replied.

I was ordered by one of Hoskins' men to set up RaptorCam, so I could watch the raptors out of containment. I was almost finished, as Owen was introducing the raptors when I almost panicked.

"Where's the fifth one?"

I dropped my phone and hissed quietly. "Shoot..."

"Robyn, you alright?" Owen asked.

I realized I was holding my breath and I let it out in a long whoosh. "Just great..! Just...dropped my phone, y'know. The usual..." I replied nervously. I picked up my phone, as I ordered the raptors into their cells.

Barry held something out to me wrapped in a towel. "For them." He looked at the cells.

 _Is that..? Yes. Yes it is. Blood._

I unwrapped the object from the towel and gasped. "Oh hell..."

A chunk of flesh. I was holding a chunk of flesh.

 _Fight it, Robyn. Fight it!_

I grabbed a clicker and began rapidly clicking it, as Owen gave the ACU troops instructions.

"Gentlemen, do not shoot my raptors... Please."

The raptors were getting restless and began to thrash around, snorting and screeching.

I took a few leaping steps behind as I heard Owen mount his motorcycle.

I leaned up against the wall, feeling a headache come on, as I shapeshifted into a Velociraptor.

That's when the doors to the raptors' cells flew open and we were off.

I stayed far into the foliage so I wouldn't appear on their headsets or RaptorCam.

" _Hey, Blue!_ " I called.

Blue squinted at me. " _Robyn? Is that you?_ "

" _I'm coming with you!_ " I hollered back.

"That is so cool!" Charlie squawked.

" _You guys better focus on what's in front of you,_ " I said, as Blue tripped over a large root, almost falling. " _See?_ "

" _Ha, ha, Alpha. Ha, ha,_ " Blue groaned.

" _You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the paddock,_ " I chirped, slowing down.

" _You mean you're leaving?_ " Charlie asked, a bit sad.

" _Don't worry. I'll always be there for you guys. Ok?_ " I reassured.

Blue looked back at her pack. " _Guys, we can trust her. You know that. She's our Alpha. She'll always look out for us. Ok?_ "

Echo, Delta and Charlie screeched and barked in response.

We ran on for what seemed like minutes until I veered away from my pack and stopped in some foliage. I couldn't follow them anymore. I could smell the scent of the prey we-they were hunting. Even though I was far away, and I was shapeshifting back into my normal form, I could see the raptors slow down and corner something.

 _Clever girls..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: They found her. The Indominus Rex...they found her. And what will she say to them to make them turn?**

Chapter 11: Raptor Recon

 _Blue's POV_

We circled around a clearing, our kill on the other side.

" _Where are you?!_ " Charlie screeched.

" _Come out and show yourself!_ " I demanded.

Just then, a large, white Outsider stepped out of the bushes. " _There you are! I've been looking all over for you!_ "

I straightened my posture. " _Who are you?_ "

" _I have no name, so you may call me the White One,_ " The Outsider rumbled.

" _Alright, White One, what do you want?_ " Echo sneered.

She looked past us at the Uprights. She looked back at us. " _Why are you following those Uprights? Don't you know what they're actually doing?_ "

We all exchanged looks.

I looked back at the White One. " _What are you saying exactly?_ "

" _They're using you. That's what I'm trying to say._ "

" _No! Daddy_ loves _us!_ " Charlie protested.

" _I'm sorry, but it's true. They want you to_ kill _me!_ " The White One explained. " _Do you know what that must feel like? They trapped me in isolation all my life. With no one. They hated me. They want me dead. So they sent you out to kill me so they wouldn't have to do the dirty work._ "

I shook my head in disbelief. " _N-no...all the training he did with us...was for this?_ " I looked back up at her.

The White One hung her head in same. " _I'm afraid it's true..._ "

We turned around to face the Uprights.

Echo hissed.

" _You traitor..!_ " I growled.

" _Get them!_ " The White One commanded.

That's when gunfire rang out.

We all scattered as White One was gunned down.

" _Blue, wait!_ " Delta said.

I stopped to look at her. " _What?_ "

The look on her and my sisters' faces said it all. _What about Robyn?_

 _I'll always be there for you..._ Robyn's voice rang in my head.

I huffed. " _Spare her. We could use her to help us. For now, kill everyone and everything you can find!_ "

We all ran inside the bushes, circling the Uprights.

I heard screeches, as my sisters cornered and killed many Uprights, as I did so as well.

I had lost sight of Robyn and heard Charlie warbling.

I turned around and smiled. " _Good work, Charlie! You've got one-_ "

" _I-I can't do it..._ " My sister chirped sadly. " _I can't..._ " She looked down.

That's when I saw a bright light headed for her. My eyes grew wide. " _CHARLIE, LOOK OUT-_ "

 _BOOOOM!_

I was thrown off balance as the bright light hit the ground. I scrambled to my feet.

 _No...it can't be true..!_

But it was. Charlie, the baby of the pack. Charlie, the one who always gave up her meals for me if I was sick or injured. Charlie, the most innocent and inexperienced raptor was _dead_. She was dead.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. " _ROBYN, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL_ KILL _YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_ "

I bolted back into the foliage.

" _Blue?_ "

I stopped when I heard my name.

" _Blue, where's Charlie?_ " Delta asked, cocking her head.

I was breathing hard and I hung my head, eyes squeezed shut. " _They...they killed her..._ "

" _No...oh gosh no...nononono nononono!_ " Tears began streaming down the bridge of Delta's muzzle and onto the ground. " _NOO! NOO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T!_ "

I hated seeing my sister like that. Delta was the closest to Charlie and she rarely left her side. She guided her on hunts the most out of any of us. And her best friend was gone.

" _Where was Robyn during this whole thing?_ " Echo growled. " _Hmm? Where was she? Back at the paddock, safe and sound?_ "

"Or _did she team up with the Uprights and got our baby sister killed?_ " My sister continued.

My mouth was half open, as Delta sucked in quick breaths, her body shuddering, as she tried to calm herself down.

I shut my mouth and let out a low snarl. " _She lied..._ " I hissed through clenched teeth. " _That lying, no good, son of a-_ "

" _Blue!_ " Echo screeched. " _Watch your language!_ "

I ignored her and I tried to calm Delta down. " _Don't worry, Delta, I will find her. And I will kill her for this! If you find her, let me know and I'll deal with her myself._ "

My sisters barked. " _Got it!_ "

They ran off as soon as I saw someone dart into a log.

I bolted towards them and jumped onto the log, clawing and biting it.

"BLUE!"

I stopped and looked inside. " _Uncle Barry?_ "

A whistle caused me to look up.

" _Dad! Where were_ you _when Charlie was killed?!_ " I screeched angrily, running after him.

 _Looks like the hunt for Robyn would have to be cut short..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This part's going to have Robyn and Blue splitting the chapter, since I'm bored. Oh, if you were think Charlie was going to die...guess again!**

 _Robyn's POV_

Everything seemed to go by so fast. Hearing Delta's pained screeches, Blue's death threats towards me, and people dying everywhere. But the thing that seemed to be in slow motion was the fact that I pushed Charlie out of the way before that middle could hit her.

It took all of my strength to do it, but the worst part was her sisters thought she was dead. They didn't see me rescue her.

I looked next to me. Charlie lay down, motionless, as I wrapped gauze around her injured arm and tail.

I took most of the blast, and my leg was badly injured, and I hoped I could still walk on it.

Charlie garbled softly, eyes fluttering open. " _Oh, my head...what_ _happened..?_ " She saw me. " _R-Robyn..? What are you doing here..?_ "

"Hey, baby girl..." I soothed, stroking her side. "You ok..?"

" _My arm and my tail hurt, but that's it..._ " Charlie smiled a small smile.

"At least your still alive..." I said, my leg giving a violent twitch.

" _Where's Delta..?_ " Charlie asked suddenly.

I looked back at her. "I dunno, but we'll find them. Don't worry."

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg, as I slunk into the bushes, Charlie behind me.

What I saw in the clearing almost made me sick. "Oh. My. Gosh...they were here, alright."

Charlie gagged slightly and began walking around. " _Echo?! Delta?! Blue?!_ "

I jumped in front of Charlie, my hand on her nose to calm her down. "Charlie, shhh..! We'll find them. I promise you, we'll find-" I was cut off by a screech.

A raptor screech.

I whipped my head around to see a van drive by...with Echo and Delta trailing behind it.

"Charlie, let's move!" I shapeshifted into a raptor and Charlie and I followed the van.

Despite my leg, I ran at a steady pace until a loud roar was heard.

We stopped and looked around.

" _It's the White One!_ " Charlie chittered nervously.

 _The White One?_

That's when we heard barking.

Echo and Delta. They were still in pursuit.

" _Head to Main Street!_ " I instructed Charlie, as we bolted towards Main Street.

* * *

Out of breath, Charlie and I hid behind a nearby building and saw Blue jump at the humans, roaring.

Delta and Echo cornered them, hissing.

"So this is how it is, huh?" Owen asked, as Blue took a step closer.

 _Blue's POV_

My mind was racing once he spoke those words.

The White One's voice rang in my head. _Kill them! Kill them!_

Instead, I stood there, unsure what to do. Dad was there from the start. He raised us since we were babies.

I snapped back to reality when I saw his hand coming towards me. "Easy...easy, Blue..."

I snapped my jaws.

"Hey...easy...you don't scare me..." That's when he turned something on my leather strap. It fell to the ground.

That's when realization began to kick in. She lied to us. This was done by force. Dad would never want us to go and hunt someone down for his own pleasure.

That's when I heard a roar.

We all spun around to see the White One stepping forward.

She barked. " _What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Destroy them!_ "

I looked back at Dad. " _I'm so sorry, Daddy..._ " My eyes narrowed menacingly, as I spun around to face that evil hunk of flesh. I opened my mouth and roared. " _LIAAARRR!_ "

" _You pitiful, insignificant FOOL!_ "

That's when she tossed me aside with one, quick swipe of her clawed hand.

I didn't have time to react, as my back hit a hard, stone wall, causing me to cry out in pain.

My back was on fire. I couldn't keep my head up, as I crashed to the ground.

My vision grew dark. The last thing I remembered hearing was a whistle and my sisters' angry cries.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This was the** ** _worst_** **raptor battle in the** ** _Jurassic Franchise_** **...buuuut I tweaked mine a little bit**

Chapter 13: Then We'll Fight

 _Robyn's POV_

Charlie and I watched from the sidelines as Echo and Delta pounced onto the Indominus Rex.

Owen was ducking behind statues, shooting at it, as Echo was flung off.

She skidded around on the concrete until she pounced onto the Indominus once more.

The dinosaur's head whipped around and grabbed Delta.

My eyes grew wide as she threw the teal/green raptor... _right onto a burner_.

Delta screamed and wailed in agony, as I jumped into the building and shoved her burnt body off of the grill.

The raptor writhed around in pain. " _Gah! My eye! My eye!_ "

I grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

I whipped my head around to see Echo get tossed away and Charlie's black striped tail.

Delta moaned.

I looked back down at her. "Delta..? Are you ok..?"

Delta growled. " _You killed Charlie..!_ "

"Charlie's fine. Lemme help you up," I gently helped the unbalanced raptor to her feet.

The whole left side of her face was completely black, as well as burnt blotches on her neck.

Two figures jumped over the grill and landed on the tile flooring.

Echo and Charlie.

" _Urgh...oh, my back..._ " Echo hissed.

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes. " _D-Delta..?_ " She whimpered.

" _Oh my gosh..CHARLIE!_ " Delta embraced the younger raptor, her neck gently wrapping around Charlie's. " _I thought I lost you..._ "

" _I thought so-_ " Charlie was cut off by a large Crimson eye staring at us.

That's when the Indominus spun her head around and moved away.

" _She...let us..go?_ " Echo whispered, confused.

"She's part raptor. I bet she doesn't want to hurt us. Yet." I heard her frustrated roars, and screaming. She found Owen and the boys.

That's when a thundering roar was heard. I poked my head out of the large window to see the T. Rex, Rexy, from Tyrannosaur Kingdom.

That's when all hell broke loose.

They attacked.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here comes Blue's moment! Let's see how she told it in her words...**

Chapter 14: Success and Depression

 _Blue's POV_

My eyes slowly flickered open.

I heard a loud, pained roar and I slowly lifted my head.

The pain in my side was horrible, causing my head to flop back down.

I heard the angered roars of the White One, causing my head to perk up.

My eyes narrowed. I wanted her dead.

I slowly lifted my aching body from the ground, my back and side cracking like twigs, as I quickly stretched.

I let out two sharp barks, as I rounded the corner.

I let out a loud screech and jumped onto the White One's back, digging my teeth and claws into her back, as she roared in pain.

The Alpha Rex jumped up and clamped her jaws around the white dinosaur's neck, causing it to yelp, as she smashed it into a building.

I jumped onto her back for a few seconds before jumping back onto the White One.

I gave a sharp yelp of pain, as she grabbed me into my mouth and tossed me into a glass window.

I smashed through it, the glass piercing my scales, as I heard some Uprights gasp slightly.

As I struggled to get up, I felt a prick of pain on the side of my muzzle and blood dripped into my mouth.

Regaining my balance, I jumped back onto the White One's side.

I kept jumping away from the beast's claws and jumped off of her side.

I crouched and positioned myself to pounce.

With a loud shriek, I jumped on her face.

I struggled to keep my grip, as she jerked her head around.

With a mighty shake of her head, I went flying.

I slammed into a metal pole, causing me to yelp slightly, as my back slammed into the pole.

I stood up, ignoring the stinging pain in my back, as the Alpha Rex and I cornered the White One by a large pond.

We let out loud battle cries before a Finned Outsider beached herself and grabbed hold of the White One's neck, throwing both her and herself into the water.

The white dinosaur didn't resurface.

The Alpha Rex looked over at me. I did as well.

I took a step back, warbling warily.

" _Thank you..._ " The Alpha Rex rumbled before turning around and stomping off.

I looked over at Dad, his mate and her two Upright hatchlings.

Dad took a step forward and made a gesture with his head. He wanted me to go. He wanted me to be free.

I chirped at him, before casting one last glance at the Upright I knew so well, as I ran off.

I cornered around a building that smelled of Delta and the red flower.

I stopped.

I began sniffing around, but the other scents were masked by the smoke, red flower and Delta scents.

She was gone. Delta was gone.

I finally collapsed. Exhaustion overpowered me and my hurting wounds from the glass didn't help much.

I began to pick out the small bits of glass from the window, wincing slightly.

I tucked my nose under my arm, tail wrapped around my body as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to hear quick, raspy breathing above me.

My eyes slowly opened, as I came face to face with a large, greenish venom spitter.

My heart began to race, as it cocked its head and began sniffing me around.

I stayed extremely still, watching this strange creature.

It moved around to my other side and garbled.

I felt its nose bump my side and it moved around me again.

I stared at it for a few more seconds before it jumped onto my back.

I was getting annoyed at this venom spitter.

It chirped happily and began to lower its head to my side. It lowered its claws and slowly raked them up my hip, drawing blood.

I finally stood up, growling, as it put pressure on my bruised ribs and burning side.

The venom spitter hissed at me.

I bared my teeth at it and snarled lowly.

The spitter backed up.

With my full height, it was about three or so inches shorter than me, and it must've known not to mess with a half-awake, beaten up raptor.

I barked at it, causing it to flinch and run off.

I smirked. " _Well. Guess I still have it me. Right guys?_ " I called.

I looked around and was plunge into immediate depression.

Delta was dead. Charlie was dead. Echo was...

...Missing.

She could still be alive!

I lifted my head up to the sky and began calling frantically for her. " _Echo! Where are you?! Echo?!_ "

After ten minutes of running around and calling, my throat became scratchy and I had to stop.

Realization hit me. They were all gone. Every one of them.

Tears were steaming down my scales, as I wrinkled my muzzle in a snarl.

" _I'll get you for this, Robyn,_ " I growled hoarsely. " _If it's the last thing I do!_ "


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Poor Blue's unaware that her sisters are alive, and they have no idea where she could be. Will they find her before someone else does?**

Chapter 15: Lone Hunt

 _Robyn's POV_

There were a few things on my mind after the Indominus was killed.

1\. I had no idea where Blue was

2\. Delta's progression was worsening

3\. I had no idea where I'd find help for my raptors

4\. I had no idea where to find Blue

5\. I had no idea if Hyde was still on the island

6\. We needed food

That was the worst part. Echo and Delta were in no condition to hunt, so it was just me and Charlie...which didn't help much.

Since she was the youngest, Charlie depended on her older siblings for guidance. The only things we could really scavenge on the island were birds and their eggs. But it wasn't enough. We were still starving.

" _Why can't we go pick off a leg chunk from one of the Alpha Rex's kills?_ " Charlie asked me, as I was working on the finishing touches of a homemade crossbow. "She usually has a lot of flesh left over."

"I guess that's a pretty good idea, but you're gonna stay here with your sisters and let your tail and arm heal. Ok?"

Charlie frowned slightly.

I gave her a stern stare which meant, "I'm the Alpha, you follow the rules."

Charlie flinched away from my stare. " _Fine_..."

"Glad you understand," I said, slinging the bow over my shoulder, along with my arrows, and trudged into the forest.

* * *

As I continued onward, a deafening roar was heard nearby, followed by a lazy roar from a Stegosaurus.

I peeked around a large tree and hissed.

A Suchominus had pounced on a Stegosaur and killed it in one, swift blow.

My stomach growled, as I felt a pounding headache come on.

 _Oh, not now..._ please _not now..!_

I stumbled back, eyes squeezed shut, as I felt my bones shifting into that of a Velociraptor's.

I felt my tail helplessly flop around, as I pressed my back against the tree.

My eyes opened and I glanced around.

The Suchominus was still there, peacefully enjoying its meal.

I gulped, shaking off my bow and arrows, as I silently crept towards the Suchominus.

My stomach rattled. This was going to be hard.

The Suchominus looked up from its meal and snarled.

I stood completely still, eyes fixed on the larger carnivore.

That's when I heard another roar. Stronger. Louder.

Rexy.

The Tyrannosaur roared again, getting the Suchominus' attention.

The other dinosaur roared back.

Unnoticed by the two, I ripped off a large chunk of flesh from the corpse and began running.

I heard the Suchominus roar, but was cut off by Rexy.

She stalled it. She stalled for me.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and began running back towards my pack, the flesh dangling from my mouth.

" _Guys, I'm coming back!_ " I called.

An eruption of screeches and happy barks greeted my ears.

I braced myself, as I felt my bones shifting and twisting back into my original form, as soon as I reached the clearing my raptors were in, holding the piece of flesh in my hand.

" _That smells awesome!_ " Echo chittered.

Delta even lifted her head, tail wagging weakly, as she struggled to stand up.

I immediately stopped her. "Here, Delta."

I threw a chunk of meat at her.

The aqua raptor immediately gulped the meat down, as Echo and Charlie ate theirs.

I started our fire again to cook mine, as I heard Delta's claws scrape at the dirt around her, as she tried to get away from the embers.

I grabbed a handkerchief. "Here. So you don't have to see it."

I tied it around her eyes, the raptor wincing slightly, as it came in contact with her burnt flesh. " _Thanks_..."

" _Did you find Blue yet?_ " Charlie asked, tilting her head.

"Not yet. But I'll find her soon. I promise," I said.

After I finished my meal, I lay back against the tree I usually slept against, as the raptors fell asleep.

"You wanna take first watch, Echo?" I asked, as Echo was the only one awake.

Echo nodded. " _Sure. I mean, you do need rest. We've been running a lot for the past few days._ "

I smiled softly and closed my eyes. Soon I was asleep.

* * *

 _Everything around me was silent. I didn't know why, and that scared me._

 _My tail gently lashed around, only adding more fuel to my anxiety._

 _That's when my surroundings became clearer. I was back in that horrible prison. That room I was kept in nearly my whole life, only being taken out momentarily to be experimented on._

 _I began to hyperventilate, as the walls closed inward._

 _I heard a low rumble and spun around._

 _Standing before me was a large, pale green Allosaur staring down at me._

 _I took a step back as it pounced, ripping my throat out._

 _My screeches for help soon turned into soft gurgles, as the life was drained from my body._

* * *

I woke up, breathing quickly, as I took in my surroundings.

I saw the raptors fast asleep around me and the traps I set untouched.

I rested my back against the tree. I lifted a hand to my chest to see how fast my heart was beating. It was beating pretty fast.

 _Once I find Blue,_ I thought, _I'll make sure I'll be the best Alpha she could ever have...and apologize that I wasn't able to find her quick enough._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This ones gonna have Blue taking over...as well as seeing someone who also stayed behind on the island...**

Chapter 16: Hyde's New Toy

 _Blue's POV_

I growled angrily as my stomach rattled.

It's been five days since my last meal and hunger wasn't letting it go.

I yawned, whining slightly, as my tongue tip curled upward. I was barely eating, and barely sleeping, due to horrible nightmares haunting my sleep, causing me to wake up. I usually had two or three at a time, forcing me to get up for the day, even though the sun wasn't up yet.

Dark circles were under my eyes and I lost quite a bit of weight.

I groggily got to my feet and trudged off into the forest.

If I were lucky, if managed to find scraps from other kills.

My stomach growled again.

 _Ok, now this is getting annoying..._

I came across a large valley and that's when the smell of rotting flesh hit my nostrils.

I reeled back, gagging.

I could hear the faint buzzing of flies, as I pressed myself to go out there.

I saw a half-eaten Three-Horn and I trilled happily.

I sunk my fangs into its side, moaning in delight, as I felt blood drip down my jaws.

It was a little rotted, but I didn't care.

Flies buzzed around my face and I snapped at them, digging into the carcass once more.

I heard a roller growl, which caused me to look up.

I licked the blood off my lips with my tongue and saw a large roller come into view, a male Upright holding something on the roof of it.

I shrieked and began running.

I didn't care if it put pressure on my bruised ribs, I didn't slow down.

"Shoot it!" Someone screamed. "SHOOT IT!"

I snarled loudly and darted into the bushes, away from sight.

I was breathing hard, as I watched the roller come to a halt.

I scrambled into a ditch, body pressed low to the ground, as I saw a familiar Upright get out of the roller.

Hyde.

I hissed, causing Hyde to look my way. "There it is..."

I screeched, scrambling out of the ditch, and ran for my life.

I didn't care if I was slower this time or not, all I cared about was getting away.

I heard a loud roar nearby, which made me run faster.

I yelped, as something hit the back of my leg.

I began to slow down, my vision going blurry, as dizziness washed over me.

I snapped my head around, as I came to a complete stop. A tranquilizer dart. I struggled to keep my eyes open, as I heard the Uprights getting closer to me.

I took a few weak steps before collapsing onto my side.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Hyde looming over me.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

 _What happened? Where am I?_

I looked around and realized I was strapped down on a cold, metal board, Uprights surrounding me.

I looked down at my snout. Something was covering it.

A muzzle.

" _What did I do?!_ " I screeched, struggling to lift my claws to pry it off. I let out a squeal of frustration.

"Shut up, you freak!" A male Upright shouted at me.

I immediately stopped, breathing hard. My eyes quickly focused on my surroundings and I saw strange-looking tubes everywhere, wires attached to strange-looking raptors inside them.

" _Wha..?_ "

I felt a hand rub my back, causing me to snarl at the Upright doing it.

It was Hyde.

"Such a marvelous experiment..." He cackled softly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " _Oh. It's_ you." My voice was dripping with venom.

Hyde roughly raked a strange looking device across my side, causing me to shiver.

"What's the DNA scale?" He asked.

A female turned to look at him. "94% Velociraptor, 6% Black-Throated Monitor lizard."

I couldn't understand anything else very well.

"Extract!" Hyde commanded.

" _What?! Hey! What are you doing?! Get away from me, you freaks!_ " I thrashed against my restraints.

Some workers jolted back, as another plunged a tube through my arm.

I saw a red liquid snake up the tube and another tube was plunged into my leg.

The other tube pumped the red liquid into my leg, into my bloodstream.

"Looks like that girl's DNA came in handy after all..." Hyde said to his packmates.

 _Oh no..._

The red liquid was _blood_.

The female Upright I saw before took out the tube from my arm, as another Upright took out the one in my leg.

As I felt my new blood being pumped through my veins, I was unaware that I was tranquilized until everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand, now Blue's captured. Great. I'm a sick, twisted mind.**

Chapter 17: Back to Prison

 _Robyn's POV_

I had no idea what was happening to me. I couldn't figure out why my fingers had long, black claws as nails, or the faint scale patterns on my arms.

" _You ok, Alpha?_ " Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok..." I sighed. "I just wanna find Blue..."

" _Hey, guys, hate to break it to you, but I think someone's here,_ " Delta hissed, her good eye trained on something in the dark.

I watched a white rat scuttle out of the bushes.

" _A scurry! C'mon, guys_!" Echo screeched happily.

I put up an arm to stop her. "I'll check it first."

" _Alpha, it's fine,_ " Delta argued.

I looked up as soon as I heard muttering. I whirled around to face my raptors. "Back up, back up, back up!"

The raptors backed up into the bushes.

I felt a pounding headache, as my tail slowly began to sway.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

 _Raptor time. Whoopee_.

I bent down to see the rat. It had a string tied around its torso. A trap.

" _Move it! We've gotta get outta here-_ " I screeched, as a net fell over me.

" _Alpha?!_ " Charlie screeched, as she, Echo and Delta burst out of the bushes.

" _Who are you?!_ " Echo asked.

" _Shut up and get me outta here!_ " I growled.

I began thrashing my head around, snapping at the net.

" _Wait...I recognize that scar anywhere. Alpha?_ " Delta chirped.

I looked up at her and put on a reassured, anxious smirk. " _Finally,_ someone _figures out who it is._ "

Echo and Charlie began pulling at the nets until I saw three more nets fall over each of the raptors.

" _NOO_!" I screamed, as they thrashed under their restraints.

A small canister landed near us and oozed out a purplish gas.

Knock-Out-Gas.

" _Hold your...breath..._ " I trailed off, as Echo, Delta, Charlie and I all succumbed to the gas.

We blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see someone standing over me.

"Hey...'bout time you woke up..." A comforting voice said.

" _Dr. Harding?_ " I chittered weakly, sitting up.

Jess Harding was the raptors' vet. No matter how nice she was to her, she wasn't Blue's biggest fan.

"Hey...you doing ok? Hit your head pretty hard, sweetie," Jess said.

My tail thumped slightly. I looked over at Echo, Delta and Charlie. They were still unconscious.

"Robyn."

My heart stopped, as I whipped my head around to face Dr. Harding.

"Yes, Hyde's holding me here against my will. He told me everything he did to you."

I hissed at the mention of Hyde.

"I'm pretty sure you can talk now," Dr. Harding said.

I facepalmed and looked down. "Oh...right."

I still had my raptor claws instead of fingernails, though.

"Oh, I have to go get someone for you. She's been acting...very agitated lately. Especially what Hyde's done to her." Dr. Harding stood up. "I'll be right back."

No sooner had she left, Hyde strode into the room. "Hello, Robyn."

I quickly shifted into my raptor form. My only reply was a low growl.

"I bet you're wondering where your little friend is, hm?" Hyde smirked.

I shrieked and pounced on him, pinning him to the wall. " _WHERE. IS. BLUE?!_ "

Hyde struggled to push me off until I felt something prick my chest.

I scratched the dart away before any drowsiness over-came me, stepping away from Hyde. My head was lowered, my hackles were raised and my muzzle was wrinkled, lips curled back to reveal my sharp, dagger-like teeth.

"She seems to be reacting to her treatment rather well. We had a few bumps along the way, but she seems to be adjusting to her shock collar pretty well. Other than the fact she keeps chewing it."

" _Sh-shock collar?!_ " I screeched, horrified.

I would never dream of Blue wearing a shock collar. This made me hate Hyde even more.

"Well, I hope you'll adjust to your new room, Robyn. Those other raptors are next in line," Hyde cackled before he left.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yep. Title says it all. Poor, Blue...**

Chapter 18: Reunited as A Pack

 _Blue's POV_

I continuously chewed on my collar, anger blinding me. I hated these Uprights. I hated Hyde. I already killed so many of his helpers. Then he did this to me.

I growled lowly, causing my collar to beep. I didn't care. I was gonna get this thing off one way or another.

I rubbed my head around in the floor, trying to unbuckle it, but it beeped at me again.

I rolled my eyes and began pulling on it, growling the whole while.

 _Krrrrrtttzzzzzz!_

I yelped and stopped pulling on the collar, as a shocking pain hit my neck. It stung for a few more minutes then it stopped.

I crumpled to the ground, tail wrapped protectively around me. The small fragment of Robyn's DNA inside my system didn't change anything about me, but my muscles were weakened by Hyde's "treatment", as he called it.

 _Krrrrttttzzz_!

I squawked in surprise, as my collar kept shocking me, as Hyde walked into the room.

Time to put my plan in action...

I was now smart enough to figure out how to stop my heart from beating for a few minutes to make me look, and seem, dead.

I let out a dramatic moan and fell to the ground. I whined and gasped out my "final" breath, stopping my heart completely.

I kept my eyes trained on the door and that's when he came in.

My heart began to beat again, as I jumped to my feet, hissing.l

 _Krrrrrrrttttttzzzzzz_!

My collar shocked me again, but I blocked out the pain in my neck.

The pale green Allosaur flexed his claws. " _You're very pathetic, Blue..._ "

I snorted. " _Really? You couldn't even see a tranquilizer dart come your way. You're blind as a flyer!_ "

As we prepared to pounce on each other, I felt something grab my collar. I shrieked and pulled back, causing them to push me into a crate, the collar snapping off of my neck.

I screeched, clawing desperately. " _Let me out!_ "

 _KRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZ!_

I shrieked in pain and stopped scratching at the walls, collapsing on the flooring.

I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I was locked up in tight spaces for days at a time until Hyde let me out, but it was enough to trigger a fear of them.

I whined, hearing my collar beep. I huffed, seeing it flash yellow. I was usually never scared, but being inside a tight, cramped crate scared me. That's why my collar beeped.

I felt myself lurch forward, as the crate came to a complete start.

I heard some Upright words above me and then heard a sniffing sound. I could scent burnt, charred flesh, blood, earth, and...

Robyn.

For the sake of not getting shocked again, I only emitted a small growl, but it was enough to make my collar beep.

"Blue? Are you ok?" Robyn's anxious voice wafted through my ears.

I want to kill her for all the pain she caused me. I want to see her beg for mercy.

I saw the crate door open. With an enraged battle cry, I sprang forward, and pounced on Robyn.

She hissed at me. "Blue. You're going to shock yourself." Her voice was calm, but firm.

" _YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO ECHO. YOU LIED TO DELTA. YOU LIED TO CHARLIE. YOU LIED TO ME!_ " The anger and hurt triggered my collar, but I barely felt a thing.

" _Blue..?_ "

I looked up. " _Charlie..?_ "

While I was distracted, Robyn was able to push me off of her and stand up.

I tried to snap at her, but she was way too fast and that's when I felt my collar fall off of my neck.

I glared back up at her, teeth bared. That's when Delta stepped in between us. " _Blue, she saved our lives! And yet you're trying to kill her?!_ "

I took a step back. " _Wh-what? But, I-_ "

" _She saved me from burning to death while you were knocked out_ ," my sister continued.

" _And she instructed me to save Echo,_ " Charlie chittered, she and Echo stepping close to me.

I had to say, they were worse for wear.

Delta had a lot of gauze wrapped around her body, and her one eye was squeezed shut, possibly blinded by the flames, Echo had gauze wrapped around her middle and leg, which she kept hardly any weight on, and Charlie's arm and tail were bandaged up. They all had resorted into getting many cuts and bruises along the way.

I snorted and looked up at Robyn with wary eyes. " _I'm watching you..._ " I stepped back and crawled onto a bed.

My tail thumped in pleasure.

I felt Robyn's hand on my neck. I hissed, as she touched a large cut by the crook of my leg.

"Sorry. This might sting a little. I saw another like this on your back and neck, and ankle." The Petulant wrapped gauze around my ankle, lower back and neck.

"I'm assuming Hyde have these to you, right?" Robyn guessed.

I didn't answer, only a simple nod. After a few moments, I answered. " _Forced me to fight this Allosaur...but the scratch on my ankle was already there. The White One must've inflicted it on me_."

"Blue."

" _What?_ " I replied, irritated. " _What do you want-_ "

Before I could finish, Robyn wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I caught me off-guard by a lot, but a smile started to form on my lips.

Once Robyn pulled away, my sisters had crowded around us.

Charlie nuzzled Robyn's neck, while Echo playfully nipped the side of my neck.

I growled playfully at her and snapped my jaws.

Delta draped her neck over my back, resting up against my side, but I could care less that she touched one of my wounds.

My pack was still here. Even if I didn't fully trust Robyn anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Untamable Bond is almost completely finished! I can't believe it! I only have, like, three or four chapters left!**

Chapter 19: Revenge

 _Robyn's POV_

Blue's head rested in my lap. She had lost quite a bit of weight, and sleep, from how many times she dozed off.

Her sisters barked and screeched at anyone who dared to take her away, except for Dr. Harding, who came to check their wounds, as well as Blue's.

" _Alpha, when are we getting outta here?_ " Charlie asked.

" _We have to wait until Harding tells us we can go, sis,_ " Echo said, repositioning her broken leg. It was slightly crooked by the way the Indominus broke it, but it was healing pretty well.

"It's gonna take a while for Delta's burns to heal up, too," I said, stroking Delta's bandaged neck.

The aqua raptor huffed and flicked her tail. " _Not my fault I was burned..._ "

" _We're all fully aware of that, Delta,_ " Echo chirps.

" _Oh, really? Says the one with a broken leg?_ " The aqua raptor scoffed.

Echo growled.

" _Both of you, be quiet,_ " Blue instructed. She looked at Echo. " _I busted you out of the Omega position once, and I'm not gonna do it again!_ "

Echo grumbled under her breath, as she lay down next to Charlie.

The door opened and Hyde walked in.

The raptors instantly stood up, growling and shrieking in rage.

Blue stayed the closest to me, while Delta took a daring step closer.

"Delta, back up!" I warned.

Hyde sidestepped around her and locked eyes on me and Blue.

"Hand her over. We aren't finished yet," he sneered.

"I'm not letting you near any of my raptors," I growled, the raptors taking a step back towards me.

Hyde reached out for Delta who quickly snapped at his arm, and half-heartedly threw him across the room. The throw wasn't very far, as long as he knew who he was dealing with. Four raptors, plus me, against one of him.

"Next time, we won't be so kind to you," I threatened, as Hyde limped out the door.

"I'll be back. Just you wait..." Hyde growled at me.

The door slammed shut.

" _Nice move, Delta,_ " Blue chirped, tail thumping the ground.

" _Eh, it wasn't the best, but I think I could improve it_ ," the aqua raptor cracked.

Charlie giggled slightly.

"He'll be back, guys, I know it..." I muttered, eyes locked on the door.

Someone knocked on the door.

I took in the scent. Dr. Harding. "Come in."

The door opened and Dr. Harding's body fell in the room.

Charlie squawked in shock and fear as Blue and I jumped to our feet.

" _He...he killed her! H-Hyde killed her!_ " The dark green and black raptor shrieked.

My eyes narrowed. "There's gonna be a bloodbath tonight. Take down everyone you can find, but I want him alive."

" _Do you want me to stay here? My leg's almost completely healed..._ " Echo chittered.

" _Go, Echo. Robyn told me the break was just a small fracture. Delta, will you be ok? Your burns haven't healed quite yet..._ " Blue looked at Delta in concern.

" _I'll be fine_ ," she scoffed proudly, the three raptors running out.

" _C'mon, Blue_ ," I said, as Blue bolted out the door.

Less than five minutes, I was out running with her in my full raptor form.

We weren't hunting the Indominus this time. We were hunting the one who inflicted pain on me for the long eight years of my life.

Dr. Edward Hyde.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuun! Violence time! Yeah, me and my sick, twisted mind...Raptors are going crazy! But will they find Hyde, or will Hyde find them?**

Chapter 20: Bloodbath in the Lab

 _Blue's POV_

My heart thudded in my chest, as I snapped another lab coat's neck. It was Robyn's instructions, but she was nowhere to be seen. The brown raptor I had encountered hours before the hunt for the White One was helping us though.

" _Where'd Robyn go?_ " I finally asked her.

The raptor licked blood from her lips. " _I'm right here, Blue._ "

I growled at her. " _Ok, if you're just creepy or stalking me, I want you to stop! How do you know my name?_ "

" _I'm Robyn, Blue. That's how I know your name_."

I decided to challenge her. " _Alright. Prove it. Say something only_ Robyn _would know about us_."

 _I bet she doesn't know-_

" _You have a fear of needles, Charlie almost blew up, Delta lost an eye and Echo challenged you in a fight,_ " the raptor smirked. " _It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom._ "

I stood there in total shock. " _Why didn't you tell me this before?!_ " I screeched.

" _No time for that. We have Hyde to find_ ," Robyn chirped, stepping off of a body.

That's when we heard gunshots. And shrieking.

" _RUN!_ " Delta screamed at us.

" _He's crazy!_ " Charlie shrieked.

" _Who's crazy?!_ " I demanded.

Another hail of bullets came, causing me to shriek in fear.

" _Run. Run!_ " Robyn shoved me to run, ultimately causing me to take up the rear.

Another gunshot and that's when pain shot up my leg.

I was hit. I was gonna die.

I looked behind me but I didn't see Hyde. I saw something different. It was small, about 14 feet tall, but I could take it on alone. Hopefully.

It was an Allosaurus.

I growled and made a u-turn to attack it.

I soon found myself flung through the air, causing me to hit a table.

I felt a prick in the back of my neck. My eyes weren't staying open. It was a tranquilizer!

As I lay on the floor, I could only pray that Robyn made it out.

* * *

My eyes flickered open. I could hear shrieking and barking, as well as an unfamiliar buzzing sound.

I tried to lift my head, but it felt like cement.

I hissed and tensed up when I felt something touch me.

Even though my eyes still needed to adjust to my surroundings, Hyde's scent was extremely strong.

I snarled lowly.

That's when I heard loud screeching.

I struggled to lift my head, but everything on me hurt.

I heard another whirring sound and felt someone grab me.

My eyes had fully adjusted to the dim lighting and I saw who it was. Delta.

" _How'd you find her that fast?_ " Charlie asked.

" _Her scent was strong in that room, so why not check?_ " Delta said.

I slid off her back and tried to stand up.

I shrieked in frustration when I stumbled and fell.

" _Easy, Blue_ ," Robyn said gently.

Echo took in a sample of the air and started coughing. " _What the heck is that awful smell?!_ "

I took in the air, too. That's when I realized the smell was coming from me. I smelled like chemicals, gunpowder, and something else, but I didn't know what.

The gunfire rang out again.

" _We have to get outta here!_ " I coughed, taking in the horrible scent again.

" _Yeah, and as soon as we're outta here, you're all getting a bath_ ," Robyn chittered.

" _Not water..!_ " Delta moaned.

Charlie shrieked, as more gunfire was heard.

We all ran for it.

I heard loud stomps and instantly knew that the Allosaur was behind us. I couldn't let him harm my sisters if it was the last thing I do.

I took up the rear again, more prepared this time.

I chuffed slightly, as more gunfire was heard.

Robyn head-butted the door open, as we all made a break for the outside.

We finally stopped to catch our breath.

Robyn growled. " _I'm going back in_."

" _WHAT?!_ " My sisters shrieked at her.

" _What are you gonna do? Commit suicide in there?!_ " I barked at her.

" _I'm going to kill Hyde._ "


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's official; Robyn's going back in to kill her one, true, enemy. But she won't be alone doing it.**

Chapter 21: The Cat and the Canary

 _Robyn's POV_

" _Robyn, you are practically_ insane _!_ " Delta screeched.

" _What do you have to defeat him?! He's obviously armed with something!_ " Echo added.

Echo was right. I didn't have anything to defend myself against a machine gun. The only thing I had was wits, intelligence, teeth and claws. I had to plan my attack when he wasn't looking.

" _If you do try to kill him,_ " Delta added, " _we're gonna help you. He killed Dr. Harding and tried to have Blue for himself. Who really wouldn't want revenge?_ "

" _I'm in!_ " Charlie squawked.

" _Me, too!_ " Echo agreed.

We all looked at Blue, who had stayed silent.

She huffed. " _Yeah. You're right. Let's go_."

I bobbed my head at them. " _Thanks, guys..._ "

I knew Blue didn't fully trust me, but the other three did.

" _Stick close to the walls until I signal you to attack from behind_ ," I instructed.

Echo tilted her head. " _What's the signal?_ "

" _You'll find out soon enough,_ " I said. " _Stay against the walls, ok? I'm gonna go find Hyde._ "

I ran off a little ways until I heard the machine gun. I quickly changed back into my human form and hid behind a brick pillar.

I heard Hyde's maniacal taunting nearby, as the gun went off again.

He'll kill us if I don't do something about it first. If _we_ don't do something.

My heart was pounding, as my raptors bolted into one of the rooms, keeping low to the ground.

Seeing a lifeless stuffed raptor I quickly grabbed it and threw it out into the open.

I heard the steps of Hyde's shoes, as risked a look behind the pillar. Instantly I jerked my head back when he examined the dummy.

"Nice try, Robyn, but I know you're around here somewhere! Come out and fight!" Hyde taunted.

 _Oh, don't worry. I'll give you a fight to remember..._

I whistled.

With loud shrieks and screeches, the raptors all lunged at Hyde before he could react.

Their angry shrieks drowned out the sound of Hyde's pained screams.

" _No one kill him yet! Leave him alive!_ " Blue instructed, standing over Hyde and her siblings.

I quickly changed back into a raptor, just as Hyde nearly shot me in the leg. I shrieked and reeled back, as the bullet skinned the side of my ankle, drawing blood.

I barked, telling the raptors to back off.

Blood was everywhere and Hyde was in the midst of it.

Despite being close to death, he evilly smirked weakly at me. "You...don't know about...the bomb, do you..? Heh...of course you don't..."

I heard a soft explosion in one of the far off rooms.

"Tick-took, Robyn...whadda'ya gonna do...?"

" _This!_ " I bent down and grasped Hyde's neck in my mouth.

There was a loud _snap!_ and Hyde was gone.

I stood off of his body and stumbled back slightly, head pounding.

" _Robyn? Are you ok?_ " Charlie asked.

"I...I think so..." There was another explosion, closer this time.

" _We've gotta get outta here!_ " Delta shrieked at us.

My legs felt heavy. That's when I realized the bullet contained the tranquilizer serum.

Blue pulled my necklace slightly. " _C'mon, Petulant. Don't bail on us. Got it?_ "

I leaned against Blue for support, as I half ran, half stumbled towards the door.

" _We're not gonna make it!_ " Charlie shrieked.

" _Oh, yes we are!_ " Blue growled at her.

" _JUMP_!" I screamed.

I grabbed onto Blue's neck, as the building exploded.

That's when everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't know how long I was out for.

* * *

I couldn't feel my tail anymore. I glanced down at my hand. Faint scale pattern to the middle of my arm and five, small black claws on each finger. I was human again.

I felt like I was leaning against someone. I glanced behind me to see Blue and her sisters surrounding each other, asleep.

I heard a yawn and sat up, bringing my knees close to my chest. "Morning, Blue."

Blue opened her eyes sleepily. She looked over at me. " _Morning, Petulant..._ "

"What happened while I was, y'know, asleep?" I asked.

Blue licked her lips. " _Took you back to the paddock. Can't get in, though_." She looked past me. I followed her lead.

Sure enough, the paddock was right next to us.

" _Good thing our night caves are out here_ ," she warbled softly.

I gently petted her neck. "Yeah...thanks, Blue."

Blue smiled slightly before falling back asleep.

I laughed lightly and leaned up against her, taking watch.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright. Hyde's dead, Robyn and her pack are safe, but what of Rexy? What happened to her?**

Chapter 22: Rexy's Triumph

 _Blue's POV_

The loud thumping woke me with a start. I cracked an eye open to see the giant Alpha Rex stomping past us.

I held my breath, terrified. I knew she thanked me for my help with the fight with the White One, but she can easily make someone feel intimidated by her massive size.

As soon as her large tail swished past me, I stood up. I garbled softly, and examined my body. The whiplashes were covered in dried blood, but a few were reopened by the explosion, such as the ones on my arm and neck.

I took one last look at Robyn, who was still asleep.

I gently nudged her awake.

"Mhn..?" Robyn opened her eyes groggily. "Blue..? What is it?"

" _I'll be right back, ok?_ " I churred.

Robyn nodded sleepily and leaned up against a nearby tree, falling asleep again.

I whipped my head around and half limped, half ran after the Alpha Rex. I wanted to know what she was doing.

The Rex suddenly stopped.

Thinking quickly, I jumped into some bushes, heart pounding.

" _Raptor, I know you're there. Come on out,_ " the Rex rumbled at me.

I gulped and gingery stepped out of the bushes. " _S-sorry. I just wanted to know where you were going. Th-that's all..._ " I wagged my tail nervously.

The Rex raised an eyebrow at me, staring me down under half-lidded eyes. " _I guess you can come..._ "

I garbled in appreciation, tail swaying around furiously. " _Oh, thank you, Rexy. Can I call you Rexy? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_ "

Rexy rolled her eyes. " _Whatever floats your boat, kid. Now, do you wanna come along with me or not?_ "

I nodded. " _I'm right behind you!_ " I half ran half limped after her.

I yelped slightly in pain, as a drop of blood dripped down my leg.

Rexy looked back at me and sighed. " _Hold on a minute..._ "

She gently scooped me up in her jaws, causing me to shriek in fright.

 _Is this how it's gonna end? Me getting eaten alive by a giant Alpha Rex?_

I braced myself for her to swallow me whole, but she didn't.

I gave her a sharp click to let her know that he teeth were getting too close to my neck wound.

I reeked of blood and fear. Partially because I was bleeding and the other part was being held inside Rexy's mouth.

I felt myself moving downward, as Rexy opened her massive mouth and gently spit me out.

I was covered in slimy, disgusting saliva, as I lay there, shaking like crazy.

Rexy stomped past me and I lifted my head up. I felt dirt and gravel sticking to my face, possibly because of the dino drool, so I lifted my claw up and pawed at my face.

I followed Rexy, keeping a safe distance from her. She opened her mouth and let out a deafening roar that made me flinch.

Even though I was drowned out by the Rex's roar, I also opened my mouth and let out a loud screech.

I closed my mouth before Rexy stopped roaring. I took a step closer to the edge. " _Whoa...all this time, I've never explored all of this?_ " I wondered aloud. I couldn't wait to take my pack out to explore the unknown boundaries. Since we've been kept in a paddock our whole life, I didn't get a chance to see the outside world.

Rexy rumbled behind me. " _I know of more raptors out there._ "

I whirled around to face her. " _We're not the only ones..?_ " I asked her, half startled, half amazed.

 _Why hasn't Dad told us anything like this before?_

Rexy bent her head down. " _You've got something all over you._ "

" _Probably dried blood-_ " before I could continue, Rexy's tongue swiped at my left side, drenching it in saliva. " _What the heck?! What was that-_ " another swipe. I growled in disgust.

" _You're welcome,_ " Rexy growled at me, before stomping off.

I shook my whole body, trying to get the drool off of me. What I _really_ needed was a bath.

I limped down the hill Rexy carried me up to see her waiting for me.

I lowered my head slightly. " _What is it?_ "

She bent her head down. " _Get on. Just this once._ "

I tilted my head and gingerly climbed up onto the Rex's head.

As soon as she lifted her head up, I squawked in surprise and pressed my stomach closer to her head, as she walked along.

" _Y'know that giant paddock you passed on the way to the Great View? That's where I stay with my pack,_ " I explained. " _You don't mind dropping me off there, do you?_ "

" _Not at all..._ " Rexy grumbled gently. I could hint the irritation in her voice.

" _Lemme guess, you still wanna eat me after the fight I helped out with?_ " I questioned.

Rexy refused to answer.

" _I'll make a deal with you. If I find you food here, you can kill every one of the herd, but save at least one for me and my pack._ "

" _And my half of the deal is..?_ "

I scoffed. " _You don't eat me or harm any of my packmates._ "

" _Deal_ ," the Alpha Rex set me down. " _But once you're able to hunt, you lead me to the nearest Gallimimus or Stegosaurus herd_."

" _I'm sorry, what?_ " I looked up at her, puzzled.

Rexy sighed. " _Valley-Speeders and Spike-Tails._ "

" _Why didn't you just say so?_ " I chirped.

" _Listen, kid, I've been on this island my whole life, from when I was a hatchling to now,_ " Rexy explained, " _I may not be as intelligent as you Velociraptors, but when you've lived around Uprights for so long, you start to pick up on certain things they say._ "

I nodded approvingly. I slightly lifted my body from Rexy's head, my feet and claws still firmly planted to Rexy's head. " _Hey, there's my paddock! Could you drop me off here?_ " I asked, looking down at her.

" _I suppose so...don't forget our deal. Got it?_ " The Rex growled, irritation high in her voice. She reeked of it.

The cold tone in her voice made me flinch. " _Yeah, yeah, I know, and I won't forget. I made the deal, anyways._ " Once the Alpha Rex lowered her massive body to the ground, I slid off her head. " _Thanks again._ "

Rexy bobbed her head. She looked passed me at Robyn. " _Didn't everyone leave after the Pteranodons escaped?_ "

" _Uh, no idea what you're talking about, like, at all,_ " I garbled, stepping in front of Robyn defensively.

Rexy rolled her eyes. " _Pteranadons-flyers escaped from their inclosure. I managed to snatch a few of them, though. Were you there at that time?_ "

" _I must've came late,_ " I smirked cockily. It quickly vanished. " _Now that you mention it, I did see a flock of flyers at one point from my paddock. They were too far away to see me, though._ "

Rexy blinked and looked back at Robyn.

Having enough of this, I lowered my head protectively. " _What's so interesting about her? We took her in. She's our Alpha now._ "

" _Nothing, it's just that I thought everyone left the park. I didn't know she was left behind..._ " Rexy bent her massive head down, getting closer. She squinted her eyes. " _Wait. I remember her. She watched me at one of my feelings before the red-head Upright let me out of my paddock._ "

I tilted my head. I didn't know Robyn saw Rexy beforehand.

The massive Rex stood up. " _I'll see you when you're strong enough to hunt_."

I nodded. " _Alright. See you then._ "

Rexy rumbled before stomping off.

I puffed out my chest in relief, before stumbling to the ground, exhausted and in pain.

I tucked my injured leg closer to me and began licking blood from the wound. It was burning real badly, but I refused to let it get to me. Ok, I did. A little.

Tucking my nose under my arm, tail wrapped around my body, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue _:_ Another Day in Paradise

 _Robyn's POV_

I awoke to see Blue asleep in front of me. Rexy's scent was clinging to her.

I huffed and slowly sat up, Delta and Charlie on my right, Echo on my left, sleeping under a large plant.

I smiled gently at them. I stood up, careful not to wake Blue, and strode towards the paddock.

One of the pigs was running around, squealing. I smirked, getting an idea. " _Hey, girls! Who wants bacon for breakfast?_ " I called.

Blue's head shot up in an instant. " _Bacon?! Where?!_ "

" _That sniveling, little curly-tail's having the time of his life in our paddock!_ " Echo growled, looking inside the paddock.

" _Let's get 'im!_ " Delta barked, standing up.

Blue tried to stand up but yelped, holding her one leg up.

"Stand down, Blue. We'll get him for you," I said, rubbing her neck.

The blue and silver-grey raptor opened her mouth to protest, but shut it, as she lay down again. " _Stupid White One...stupid Hyde...stupid whip..._ "

" _At least it's over now, Blue_ ," Echo chirped.

Yeah, but we don't know who's gonna come back to the island after this," I interjected.

" _Oh. Right..._ " Delta garbled. " _Who do you think is gonna come back?_ "

" _To the island?_ " I asked. Delta nodded. " _Possibly a clean-up crew for all the damage done. Other than that, I'm not sure._ "

" _What about Dad?_ " Echo asked.

" _Don't ask about him_ ," Blue hissed.

Charlie titled her head. " _Why not?_ "

"' _Cause he's not coming back. He's chosen a female over staying with us._ "

Charlie frowned. " _I didn't know that..._ "

" _C'mon, sis. Let's go get that curly-tail_ ," Delta churred and nudged her sister.

"You mean Claire? Not a big fan of hers, either, Blue..." I said. "She was a bit rude when I first met her."

The silver-grey and blue raptor shrugged and curled up in a tighter ball.

I sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"

" _Pretty good..._ " Blue muttered.

"I can tell that's a lie," I snorted. I looked over at her with a small smirk. It instantly vanished when I saw Blue...crying? Blue never cried. I saw a few tears roll down her snout.

"Hey." I put a hand on her neck, causing the raptor to flinch. "It's ok...it's ok..." I gently pulled her closer to me.

Blue brought her legs closer to her stomach, tail curling up, as her head rested on my lap.

"What's wrong, hm?" I asked, stroking her neck.

" _He did something to me, Robyn...I dunno what it was, but he said that I was 'perfect'...what did he mean by that?_ " Blue warbled innocently.

I thought about that. "I'm not that sure, actually. But he is- _was_ \- a twisted sicko, wasn't he?" I smirked playfully.

Blue sniffled and looked up at me with a weak smile. " _Yeah...he was.._."

I smiled. "If your leg's doing better by tonight, we can go swimming or something. I know there's a good few water falls around here somewhere."

Blue thumped her tail. " _O-ok...that sounds like a plan!_ "

"Atta girl," I chirped, hugging the silver-grey and blue raptor.

I was so busy with Blue I didn't notice the others were back.

" _Hey, Robyn. We got the curly-tail!_ " Charlie screechd.

Blue licked her lips. " _Thanks guys!_ "

I shifted into my raptor form, as we all began to dig into our meal.

* * *

It was pass sundown when I let the raptors wander the new boundaries. Fireflies buzzed around them, Charlie snapping her jaws at them, as if she were trying to catch ever one of them.

Blue limped alongside me, tail swishing around, as Delta went after a dragonfly.

Charlie jumped onto a rock and cawed at me in success.

Echo looked over at Blue and garbled. " _How are you holding up, sis?_ "

" _I've been better,_ " Blue barked.

"At least your leg is showing some improvement," I said, motioning to her leg.

Blue bobbed her head. Echo nipped at her neck. Hard. Blue growled and chased after her.

I sat down against a large tree, watching my raptors play. I couldn't believe how much I was holding up with my burnt leg.

I rolled my pant leg up to check on it. There was quite a bit of improvement, but it still stung. No doubt Delta's burns were the same way. Charlie's scales were just blackened from the smoke, but the near-tip of her tail was completely shot. Echo had fresh scars around her torso and tail, as well as a crooked leg. And Blue...she stayed strong. Like I knew she would.

" _Robyn! I found a large waterfall over here!_ " Delta called. " _Wanna check it out?_ "

" _Sure!_ " I called back. I whistled. " _C'mon, guys. Delta found something!_ "

Instantly, Charlie, Blue and Echo came running out of the foliage.

Blue pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. She growled playfully.

I shoved her off. "Alright. Alright. We'll play later, ok?"

Blue garbled at me and nuzzled my neck.

I smiled at her. We lifted our heads once we heard a far-off roar. The Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rexy.

I heard a small squawk and turned around to see Charlie hiding behind Delta.

I walked towards her. "It's ok, Charlie. She's not gonna hurt you. She's too far-away."

Charlie looked passed me. " _You sure?_ "

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, c'mon. Let's go swimming."

" _I'm gonna watch,_ " Blue said, motioning to her more fresher scars.

"Alright, Blue. C'mon, guys!" I called. "I know a short cut."

I shifted into a raptor and took the lead.

I heard Blue screech next to me, keeping up with us fairly well.

I turned around briefly to look at my pack. They were all running around over or under fallen logs, rocks, ditches and other obstacles in their path.

I lifted my head to the sky and barked sharply, making a quick turn.

My old family may be gone, but I knew, deep down, that I wasn't gonna lose my new one that easily.

 **A/N: Untamable Bond is officially finished! Thank you everyone for viewing and liking my story! The sequel will be up soon!**


End file.
